Ramifications
by redvelvetcupcakes
Summary: Sookie realises that the ramifications of the fairy war will affect her in ways she hadn't even considered and she now finds herself fighting for more than her own life. Sookie/Eric
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Spoilers ahead, i don't own anything.

* * *

As I approached Fangtasia, I found myself growing more nervous. It had been two months since I'd last seen Eric, since the momentous last battle in the fairy war. He'd stayed to see that I would live through my injuries but, upon my request, left to see that Bill survived his silver poisoning. My first boyfriend had been moved to Shreveport to better receive the care he needed, when we'd spoken on the phone he'd been staying with Pam, I'd assured him his house was being looked after by Amelia and myself. That had been weeks ago though, I'd been unusually busy, attending funerals, helping Amelia overcome her grief, healing from my injuries, helping Claude ready himself for his final leaving to the fairy world, working at Merlotte's, testifying against Arlene. On top of that I'd had to spend a few days with Hunter, my little telepathic cousin, teaching him to block his 'gift' in time for kindergarten. Eric, probably sensing my full plate, had kept away- trusting I would come to him once I was ready.

At least I hoped that was the case.

I didn't recognise the vampire manning the door; she looked at me without the faintest bit of interest, probably taking me for another fangbanger or foolish tourist. I paid the entry fee and then turned back to her.

"Is Eric in tonight?"

She stared at me incredulously, insulted that I dared address her and mentioned the sheriff of the area to boot. I gathered this from her face as her mind-as all vamps- was closed to me.

She didn't deign to answer and, more worked up then ever, I duck inside looking for either Eric or at least a familiar face to point me in the right direction. I headed to the bar where Felicia was serving; she noticed my approach and her eyes narrowed. I didn't really blame her, Fangtasia bartenders had been overturning in record numbers since I'd first steps through the doors. However when I placed my hands on the polished surface and waited patiently she sighed and turned to me,

"Yes?"

"Hello" I greet her, still managing to be polite despite everything. "Is Eric here tonight?"

She grinned at me and my hopes sank, "No"

I took a shuddering breath, "Do you know of any way I can reach..."

I didn't finish the sentence but jumped in surprise as I was embraced from behind, the chill of the body behind me telling me it was a vampire, but not Eric.

"Hello Sookie, my dear friend"

Instantly something inside me wells up and I find myself struggling to hold back tears,

"Pam..."

She darts around to look me in the face, "Are you alright?" I can hear her concern; she doesn't like it when I 'leak' around her.

I'm conscious of some of the patrons around watching our interaction with curiosity; I shake my head, "No"

With some motion to Felicia she takes my hand and leads me through the crowds to Eric's office, producing a key from her filmy black dress and letting us into the smaller room, locking us away and giving us privacy. She sat me down on the couch there and knelt in front of me,

"Why are you crying?" she asks more gently than I've ever seen her, and that sets me off more. I'm sobbing now and draw some tissues from my coat to try and clean myself up. She leans forward and what tears I don't catch she licks away with her tongue, like a cat lapping up milk. I smile in spite of myself, vampires enjoy bodily fluid and waste not want not.

"I need to speak to Eric really" I apologize, feeling guilty for taking her away from work, she shakes her head, "He's busy looking to Bill while I mind the bar, we alternate nights and there is no phone coverage where Bill is healing"

"Oh God" For some reason that sets me off more, I rest my head on my knees and take big gasping breaths,

"Sookie," Pam lectures sternly, "Now you are worrying me, what is it?"

"Oh Pam" I groan heavily, "I'm pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pam went so still you'd think she'd been turned to stone, somewhere during my confession she had taken my hands and now was squeezing them so hard that I was worried I wouldn't be able to drive home. Eventually she came to and dropped the contact, resting back on her haunches,

"May I ask who the lucky father is?" she inquired. Ice had nothing on her cold temperature; she was clearly drawing conclusions from my revelation and didn't like what she was coming to. I lift my head from my knees but keep my eyes averted from hers.

"Eric was the last man I slept with" I mumble, "Except for the night when the two fairies...when they kidnapped me"

"And afterwards you would have been too wounded to take a sexual partner" Pam surmised quietly, "And since that night?"

I shook my head, my body was still recovering in some vital areas and the mere thought of it made me want to throw up. She nods and then climbs onto the couch and takes me into her arms,

"Well this is an unfortunate decision to have forced upon you," she kissed my hair absently, reminding me a little of Claudine "How long have you known of your condition?"

I bite my lip, "Just this morning I took the test but I'd been feeling ill for a little while, I'd just assumed that it was the painkillers I was on while I was getting better"

"And instead it's a baby"

I nod, a small part of myself still disbelieving the fact, "And instead it's a baby"

She shrugs, "Well it's convenient for Eric and your marriage contract"

I slide out of her embrace and stare at her, "What?!"

She tilts her head, "Did you forget that you and Eric were married, Sookie?"

Had I forgotten that Eric had tricked me into presenting him with a marriage dagger before a representative of the new King of Louisiana to claim me as his and his alone? No it hadn't skipped my mind; thankfully the marriage wasn't recognised by the State of Louisiana so I hadn't had to explain it to anyone but my boss Sam. That had been mistake enough; he'd called me idiotic for having allowed something out of my control to happen, I still hadn't forgiven Sam for that.

"What does my pregnancy have to do with our contract?" I ask carefully, afraid that I wouldn't like the answer, she took my hands again,

"Well, usually there isn't marriages or pledging between vampires and humans, especially ones overseen by a witness. When there is however, the vampire will have a contract drawn up where the human is either subservient or turned by the vampire" She notes my outrage when I open my mouth to interrupt, "No that is not what Eric had in mind for you Sookie, he wanted to draw up a contract much like the ones between our royalty, you would both have independence and keep most of your own assets, because he knew you would want that. The only issue was your fertility, the marriage contract lasts until one of you dies, however Eric and I saw the problem that you might one day wish to have children. Had you fallen pregnant with the standard contract both his and your life may have been in danger, certainly Felipe de Castro would have taken the opportunity to whisk you away to Las Vegas and keep you there with your child as leverage over you and you as leverage over Eric"

"But I'm pregnant now and the contract hasn't been signed by me" I surmise hopefully and she grins triumphantly in her own way,

"Yes...so it is convenient for Eric and for you in a way"

Take your blessings where you can, my grandmother would have said. I aim my tissues at the trash bin by Eric's desk and gather my senses about me,

"So" I look to Pam hopefully, "You'll tell Eric for me"

She nods as if it's no big deal to her how he finds out. I could put the announcement on a billboard for all she cares.

Except I didn't want that many people to know that I was bearing a child of rape.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Dont worry Eric's making an appearance soon.

* * *

The next day I had work starting at three, just after the lunch shift and going through till dinnertime. Night shifts meant better tips and I reminded myself of this fact as I climbed out of my car in the parking lot of Merlotte's. I shivered in my work outfit of black shorts and white t-shirt; thankfully I hadn't begun to show in my early stages of pregnancy yet. I'd probably have to give up work when I did, or else face the rude glances and snide comments, not to mention the thoughts I'd have broadcasted my way. I entered through the back way, throwing my purse into Sam's desk and tapping Holly on the shoulder to let her know I was there. She grinned and gave me a thankful wave as she darted out the door; the crowd was unfortunately light tonight, I could see that in a quick glance and I knew exactly who the blame could be pinned on to. Arlene and her Fellowship scum had been arrested a while back for planning to crucify me much the same way my sister-in-law had for being a shifter sympathiser. Since then a few of the irregular patrons had stayed away worried that the same could happen to them, the regulars though, those that came in after work and the alcoholics were openly defiant of the fear. 'Out loud and out proud' I thought to myself as I served Catfish and some of his men;

"Hey Sookie" he greeted me eagerly, a little too eagerly. Even though my brother had been cleared of any suspicion in Crystal's death, Catfish had still decided that enough was enough and fired him. Logic told me Catfish was feeling a little guilty about drinking in the place where I'd serve him, in case I made some remark, and from the snippets I gained from his mind he was a little worried Jason wouldn't be okay. Shows what he knew, Jason hadn't even been unemployed a day before he'd been picked up by a crew in Shreveport and offered a promotion and pay raise, in spite of everything my brother still had a reputation as a hard worker, he'd only hesitated long enough to make sure that the job had nothing to do with my having dated Alcide Hevereaux before taking it. Something I truly respected him for.

"Hey Catfish" I reply sweetly, "What can I get you boys?"

"How are you?" he asks digging for clues, I grin and give him what he wants to hear,

"I'm good, I'm mighty pleased for Jason and his new job, what with the promotion and pay rise and all...so the usual?"

Catfish nodded absently and the relief on his face endeared him to me for a minute...but then I was distracted by a drunk running his hand up my top.

My response was pure reflex strengthened not a little by horrible flashbacks. I broke the guy's nose with one quick punch and brought my foot down hard on his own. He hollered in pain even as those who'd seen his mistake applauded me for my quick reaction. However Sam didn't see it that way,

"Sookie!" I turned to look up at him with a self-satisfactory smile on my face, which faltered when I saw the fury in his eyes, "Apologise to this man immediately"

I blink in surprise, certain that I'd misheard him, "What?"

He repeated his request but for the life of me I couldn't compute my boss taking the side of a groping drunk, "But he grabbed me," I explain, cursing myself when I hear a slight whine to my tone, several of the patrons backed me up echoing my statement but I already saw in Sam's face that he wasn't backing down.

Blame it on hormones but I wasn't either, nor was I gonna take this lightly,  
"Sam he put his hand up my top, not only invading my personal space but treating me worse than a common whore, if the strippers at Claude's club don't have to put up with it, I'm not gonna put up with it in a family centred bar"

"I'm going to sue" the drunk slurred and that fuelled Sam even more,

"Sookie, I'm only going to tell you this one last time, apologise or leave"

"Fine" I ground out through my teeth, "I'm sorry if this will hurt"

Sam's eyes blinked in confusion but before he had the chance to move I rammed my knee up hard in between his legs, every man in the bar hissed in sympathy. Dropping my empty tray at the bar, I handed Catfish's order into the kitchen where D'Eriq was watching me with admiration, then I stormed right out of the building, got into my car and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- No sorry Eric is not the father of this child. Perhaps I'll write another story where he is but at the moment I'm still recovering from Breaking Dawn which was the most disappointing end to the Twilight series- oh don't get me wrong it was an okay book but not up to Stephanie Meyer standards, too anti climatic. Back to the story, thank you for your reviews and eric will make an appearance soon.

* * *

When I walked in my front door, the first thing I saw was Pam and Amelia on the couch, curled up in each other's arms, staring at a blank television screen, they both sat up when I came in but not quickly enough to make me think I'd interrupted anything important.

"You're home early" Amelia remarked concerned. I laughed, giddy with adrenaline leftovers,

"I think I just lost my job"

Amelia sat me down at the kitchen table while she made me some iced tea; Pam sat opposite me and tilted her head to regard me, "What happened?"

I gave them the blow-by-blow, no pun intended, account of the events leading up to my storming out of my favourite job yet. Both of them applauded my decision,

"If one of our waitresses is mishandled, Eric personally steps in to punish the guilty" Pam announced with a superior air, "You could come work at Fangtasia, Sookie"

I laugh at the offer, "Pam, I like you and Eric, but that would never work"

"Why not?"

"Cause five minutes into my first shift I'd have enough evidence of sexual harassment against Eric to wind up the owner of everything down to his boxer shorts"

"They are a _fine_ collection"

Oh I knew this well already, having removed said boxers many a time, a few jockeys as well.

"Undoubtedly, but I would rather not take the long commute, besides..." I sigh wearily, knowing that it was time for me to reveal something I'd been keeping a secret from everyone.  
"Niall left me his shares, royalty income and other assets anyway"

Amelia choked on her iced tea, "You didn't tell me that!"

"Nor Eric or I!" Pam accuses. I blush, "I didn't want anyone to know, I liked working at Merlotte's and just because I don't need the money now doesn't mean I should sit at home all day. I like keeping active, that's why I never took up Eric's offer to be his housewife"

I reach over and take her hands, eager to change the topic "By the way, have you told Eric?"

"Yes" she confirmed, and Amelia glanced between us.

"Told Eric what?" she asked curiously, assuming that the matter wasn't personal or secret. I open my mouth to distract her but Pam cuts in first.

"Sookie's expecting" Pam announced with no hint that she considered my need for secrecy.

Amelia shrieked to break glass, "Congratulations!"

She raced around the table to give me a big hug, kissing my cheek and gushing on about how wonderful it must be for me. It was several long painful minutes of her chattering before she realised a missing detail,

"Hang on" she exclaimed, standing up when the light bulb above her head finally went off, "Whose the father and when did you cheat on Eric?"

This tactlessness reveals the question that everyone is going to be asking themselves and their fellow gossipers once word gets out. I try to come up with an appropriate lie but once again Pam steps in with her clear cut manners,

"The male fairy that tortured Sookie"

Okay I guess she could have worded that worse, but she could have done better as well. Could have just left it as, 'the father is a fairy' that would account for her not meeting him, now they're all gone.

"Oh? _Oh_!"

I can almost see the light bulb as it flashes on and off above her head.

She recovers quickly bless her, hugging me again. "I can't wait...you'll be such a good mum, we can turn your old bedroom into a nursery"

I nod along with her words, feeling the slightest strain of enthusiasm as I begin to imagine redecorating my old bedroom. I was thankful then for Niall's money, until recently it hadn't done more than sit in my bank account, gathering interest. It had been too much for me to know how to spend; I hadn't done more than have work done around the house. Afraid that at any minute the money would disappear and I'd have to give everything back.

"We can look at decorations in Shreveport together" I suggest, knowing I had only a small window of opportunity to get manual labour out of the way before my unborn baby started making the decisions for me.

Speaking of Shreveport, I glance to Pam, waiting for her to mention Eric, to extend an invitation for us to visit Fangtasia or remind me to give him a call.

She didn't say a word.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- He'll be back

* * *

I went to bed around one-thirty, I heard the front door close and Amelia trod past my bedroom around two. She was trying to be quiet, lest she wake me; she might as well have come past with a marching band because sleep was elusive to me that night.  
Why hadn't Eric contacted me? Why hadn't he come over or called or given Pam a message?  
I rolled over again and struggled to relax, trying to get comfortable and fall asleep.  
So I was wide awake when my bedroom window slid open and a vampire crawled through.  
At first I thought it was Bubba, who's never really considered doors when he entered my house, and then strangely I think of Bill, that he's exercising his recently returned friendly neighbour rights. So I don't feel shock until my visitor straightens to his full six-ft-four height and I realise that it's my husband,

"Hello Sookie" Eric greets me settling himself down on the armchair, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. I pull myself into a sitting position and gather the doona around me for warmth, "Hey Eric, how are you this evening?"  
"Good, Pam told me I should hurry over here if I valued my status in your household"  
No need to beat around the bush Eric,  
"That Pam" I mutter, searching for something to say, wondering how to phrase my thousand and one questions. Then, slowly so as not to startle me, Eric kicks off his shoes and climbs onto my bed, crawling over me and pressing his face to my neck, sniffing deeply,  
"You are with child!" he declares.  
No shit Sherlock.

"Already your scent has changed" he announces, laying me back down and planting butterfly kisses along my collarbone, out of habit I play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Curiosity gets the better of me,  
"How do I smell to you?" I ask, feeling pleasure down south when Eric's hands slide under the blanket to my hips, "Very, very, _very_ strongly of fae"  
Oh boy, right now Eric's hands were divesting me of my underwear and sliding my nightgown to my waist. Fairies are addictive to vampires, the smell of them drives them crazy with lust.  
So why hadn't Pam taken a nip out of me the last two times we met?

I ask Eric the same question just as his fingers brush my thighs, right before all coherent thought leaves my mind. Unfortunately he tenses immediately and begins to withdraw, resting back on his haunches and looking down at me,  
"The scent is stronger when you're still" he began, clearly considering the question and not just throwing an answer at me, I've always liked that about him, "At the moment when you move, your true scent will still override the smell of growing fae and because Pam knows it's more than her life's worth to harm you while Bill, Alcide, Calvin, Jason, Sam, Quinn, Amelia, Mr Catalaides and myself are still alive"  
"Plus she likes me" I add hopefully, a little flustered by the long list of 'People who I can possibly count on to want me alive' list, I saw him grin in the darkness,  
"Plus she likes you, not only for you but for the large amount of material you give her to tease me with"  
I chuckle, reaching up to stroke Eric's cheek with my thumb, "Let's not think about Pam right now..." I suggest, using the collar of his t-shirt to pull him back atop me, I'd missed the feel of his weight, in spite of everything, it made me feel safe.  
"Sookie, dearest lover"  
Instead of succumbing instantly to my plan of seduction as I would have liked him to, Eric stayed where he was and I didn't have anywhere near the required strength to move him.  
"Yes oh recalcitrant one?" I tease, using the word I'd learnt from Pam. But something in Eric's eyes warned me that I wasn't going to like what came next.  
"Lover, I won't be able to come near you once your child is born. Their scent will be intoxicating to me, to any vampire- as it is I have to resist the urge to feed from you now"  
I felt bile rise in my throat, "What?"  
He didn't look me in the eye, "I did some research into those who had birthed fae children, and vampires that had attempted to be romantically involved with fairies..." for a moment I thought I heard pity in his voice, "It has never ended well"  
I allowed myself a moment for this to sink in, then found myself hurling my bedside lamp at him.

"Get out!" I screamed as he hastily retreated out my bedroom door, "Fuck off...I never ever want to see you again!"  
It probably took Eric ten seconds to leave my house.  
I was crying after two.  
I had gone from feeling ready for intimacy again after months to feeling as though I'd never know love again.  
My tears soaked my pillow as for the first time I realised the gap Eric would leave in my life...and all because of a child I didn't even want.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Sorry, uni and everything. I'm gonna be bringing back one of Sookie's ex boyfriend's- other than Bill of course.

* * *

It wasn't even noon the next day before a large truck pulled up in my driveway. Amelia and I, one of us extremely red-eyed, stood at the door while two men struggled to carry a large box up to the veranda, a woman followed them with the prerequisite clipboard,

"Delivery for Sookie Stackhouse?"

I stepped forward, and signed without thought, she looked me up and down in my track pants and large sweater. Considering I hadn't even wanted to roll out of bed today, I had certainly preferred my plan of crying into my pillow, I thought my attire wasn't too bad.  
Not like I had to go to work today or anything.  
_  
'What trash! Can't believe I'm delivering such an expensive item to white trash'  
_  
The worst thing about hearing her thoughts was that I couldn't block them out. After my visit from Eric last night, telling me  
'Too bad that you're pregnant Sook, but I'm dumping you'  
I was too emotionally exhausted to block out anything. We waited til the truck was long gone before stepping out onto the veranda. Not because of the one judgemental and two horny gazes of the deliverers, but, because walking out onto your own veranda when there are strangers in your yard is dangerous.  
_That_ is what the fairy war and vampire takeover had done to us both.  
The large box was stamped 'fragile' all over. Rolled in enough duct tape to pull the Titanic back up and had a foreign language, French I think scrawled in big black letters. Amelia produced a butchers knife from the kitchen and we set about unwrapping the parcel.

When the last hunk of cardboard fell away I knew instantly that it was from Eric.

"It's gorgeous" Amelia gushed and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't disagree.

A large cradle made from golden varnished oak graced my veranda; from the four legs it stood on to the overreaching canopy were intricately hand-carved designs. Some appeared to be either gothic or pagan I couldn't be sure but inside the cradle were blankets and sheets, the blankets were mink fur and knowing Eric the sheets were probably the most expensive cotton on the market.

'Sorry I'm dumping you Sook, but at least I'm leaving you a pretty parting gift'

"An apology for my hurtful words lover, please let me visit you again"

Amelia read the yellow swing tag attached to one of the stands, "Well...a phone call wouldn't hurt?"

"Amelia..." I smile widely at her, "Would you be so kind as to ring a delivery company and ask them to bring over a truck for express post please? My purse..."

I stop remembering that my purse was still at Merlotte's sitting in Sam's desk.

"You can pay me back" Amelia offers, wandering inside. I jump off the veranda and press a hand to my stomach when it moves violently, damn morning sickness. The feeling spurs me on and I storm to the shed in the backyard, ripping the doors open.

And there hanging where it always had, still in good condition if not slightly dusty is my grandfather's axe.

* * *

Amelia comes running out when she hears the first sound of the wood splitting.

"Sookie! What the hell are you doing?" she yells, still clutching the phone to her chest, I ignore her and swing the axe again, bringing it down on the hand carved canopy, closing my eyes as shards fly everywhere. Amelia screams at me for another five minutes before she can get me to stop swinging the axe around, and I reckon that the morning sickness was working in her favour. Leaning the axe against the door I stagger in and sit myself at the kitchen table, taking a deep drink from the pitcher of orange juice. Outside I hear her talking on the phone, but I can't make out whom it is, exhausted by my morning's work I rest my head on the table and close my eyes.

"Sook...hey wake up!"

I crack open an eye and find myself staring straight into my brother's face,

"Jason?"  
I lift my head and find myself disorientated when I realise I'm not in my bed, I fell his hands under my armpits and he sits me up, kissing my head.

"Amelia called me over," he announces,

"I made kindling outta that cradle for you...am I gonna be an uncle?"

I blink a couple more times and then decide to give standing a go; I smell tomato and look to see that breakfast has been cleared away for a late lunch. My stomach growls and I realise how hungry I am, carefully I take a bite out of a sandwich and sigh in relief when it doesn't disagree with me. Then I focus my attention on my brother, figuring he might as well find out before the rest of the town.

"Yeah..." I swallow the cheese, "You're gonna be an uncle"

"Well...damn that's great" he grins, "And Sook, I got some toys that I was gonna save but you can have them now"

I know he means well, but I shudder at the thought of my baby playing with toys meant for a dead child.

"That's alright, I wanna buy my baby toys myself" I excuse and as I say this I realise it's true, I want to spend hours in department stores scouring for items for my unborn child. I want to go throw miles of wallpaper until I find the design right for my baby.  
I splay my hand across my womb and feel a tiny glow in response.  
I want my baby.

I look to my brother when I realise he's talking again. "Sorry what?"

He rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably,

"Uh Amelia put the cradle bits in a box and sent them off for you...said they were going to Fangtasia?"

I smile, glad that I have a girlfriend who knows me so well.

"Yes they were"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Yes I couldn't do a story without bringing these guys in.

* * *

I'd half expected Eric or Pam to call or come over that very night. I slept fitfully, waking every few hours thinking that I heard my window opening or a footfall in my room. I gave up trying to get a decent rest and got up, wrapping my robe around me and slipping from my bedroom, crossing the hall to where my old bedroom was.

Even though Octavia had occupied it for a few months it was still the bedroom I had spent my childhood in. Frilly material and pink everywhere, toys piled up in the corners and a small rocking chair by the window.

I had a lot of work ahead of me.

Going into the kitchen I found a notepad and pencil and returning to my baby's future nursery, started jotting down what changes I needed to make.

By the time Amelia got up I was showered, dressed and eating an early breakfast, determined to get a full day of shopping in.

Amelia had work so I left her showering as I grabbed my cranberry red coat and ducked out the front door, I wondered if I should sent my coat back to Eric as well. I'd decided against it because Eric and I had still been on good terms, he'd given it to me as a friendly love token not as grovelling apology.

Friendly love- the closest I could come to defining what was, what had been, between Eric and I.

He'd wanted me and I hadn't been available or willing at the time but his desire hadn't come between our similar sense of humour, our shared zest for life and acknowledged attraction for each other.

If we hadn't taken each other seriously, it would have been easier on the both of us.

Feeling the tell-tale signs of tears, I give myself a mental shakedown and turn the radio up loud, singing along to every song that played. I was somewhat better by time I pulled into a parking spot in front of my bank, I had my chequebook ready and an old purse to stash the money in until I gathered up the courage to walk back into Merlotte's and get my proper purse back.

Obviously Sam was much too busy to haul his rude arse out to my place and return my property to me. My upset was replaced by indignation and again I had to use musical therapy to get me to the biggest mall in Shreveport in one emotional piece.

* * *

I wandered around curiously, looking for the tell-tale signs of a baby store, the pastel colours and the happy toys in the window. I was on the second floor before I found the Mecca of baby stores. An entire wall of the shopping centre was filled with everything a baby could ever need, and some stores that looked so herbal I wondered if my unborn child was able to smell the lavender from across the floor. I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself and stepped into the first store.

I had no idea there were so many unisex colours.

By mid-afternoon I was laden down with so many bags I barely staggered sto my car, my back ached and I had criss-crosses all across my bare arms, not to mention that I was craving every pastel coloured food I could think of. I decided to start with a strawberry milkshake and work my way to something healthy from there.

* * *

I locked my car and made a beeline to the food court, resting my hand on my stomach as I felt it rumble, I saw an ice-cream stand and began navigating my way through the crowded food court, with the hyperactive kids, truant teens, worn out sales assistants' and the wired parents gripping to their coffee with an exhausted desperation. I resisted the urge to panic...

Right up to the moment when Mr Cataliades stepped in my path.

"Hello Miss Stackhouse"

I started and yelped in surprise, "Sorry, you scared me. Hello Mr Cataliades...Diantha"

I saw Diantha standing a few feet behind her uncle, but instead of her usual rushed breathless greeting she refused to meet my eyes.

A really bad sign.

"What's going on?" I whisper, my thoughts going straight to Eric and...to my lasting shame focusing first on the ramifications for myself and my child before worrying for his safety.

I was a bad Christian and a decent survivalist.

Mr Cataliades sighed with what I hoped was regret.

"My dear I've been sent to fetch you" he announced, having the grace to look unhappy,

"Sent by whom?"

Even as I asked that question I was pretty sure I knew the answer, I was just mentally crossing every extremity I could in the vain hope I was very, very wrong.

"Victor Madden and, ergo Felipe de Castro"

I wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

"No" I whisper as my left hand clutched my womb desperately, "Please no"

"Miss Stackhouse..." Mr Cataliades comes forward and places a hand on my shoulder, I shake it off and he tries again.  
"Sookie..."

"I'm pregnant" I choke on this words and tears burn my throat, "Please...I'm carrying a baby...I can't go to those monsters...not when I have an innocent child _relying_ on me for survival"

"Sookie," Apparently we were on first name terms now "I volunteered to come for you because I knew they would be sending someone regardless, I thought it would be better for you if it was someone you weren't afraid of...someone who would try to make this easy for you"

I sniff and nod to show I understood, better the devil you know apparently- or demon in this case- but still I looked around me, wondering how far I'd get if I made a run for it. I might make it as far as my car and if I got back to the house before Mr Cataliades or his niece, I might be safe.

For a whole five seconds.

I knew I wouldn't make it as far as the next table before the two demons caught me, and even if I did make it back to my house I doubted the spells Amelia had cast would keep a demon out for very long. Even if I did make it to night-time and could call Eric for help there was no guarantee he would be able to come for me, surely he would be surrounded by Nevada vamps the moment they heard I'd resisted. I wouldn't call on the local supes to protect me either, I didn't want a bloody skirmish on my front lawn- again- and I couldn't pull those I cared about into my troubles, not when half of them were under service to Felipe de' Castro with their livelihoods and family at stake.

I laughed at my semi stupid pun, knowing the vampires wouldn't use stakes to kill fellow supes, they weren't fatal to any other being and could too easily be turned onto them and then some poor murderer would be covered in blood and icky vamp bits.

But I was simply distracting myself from the inevitable. I raised my head and blinked rapidly to rid the tears from my eyes. "Do I have to come with you right now?"

He had the grace to look ashamed, "They said I was to pack you into the limo the moment I found you...however" he hesitated,

"If you promise not to make a run for it, I'll let you go home first to pack a bag"

So I was going to live past this day.

"Diantha can travel in the car with me" I offer reasonably and he gave me his version of a comforting smile,

"Of course dear...shall we go right away?"

"Sure, my appetite's gone anyways"

My grandmother's voice was in my head scolding me for being so rude, but then again her etiquette had never covered this situation.

Actually her etiquette had never covered a lot of the situations I'd found myself in since that fateful night I'd met Bill Compton.

But I doubt she would have found that a reasonable excuse for being rude.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- We see someone in love with Sookie in the next chapter.

* * *

Diantha rode with me in my car back to Bon Temps, she didn't say anything, obviously content to play with her handheld game. I did my best to pretend she wasn't there, I didn't have the courage to open my mouth, lest I start screaming hysterically with the fear that was coursing through my veins faster than my blood.

My delicious quart-fae blood that vampires so enjoyed the taste of.

My unborn three-quart fae baby that would probably be even more desirable.

My hands shook so much I had trouble steering the wheel and almost drove onto my front lawn rather than the gravel driveway. Mr Cataliades followed in the limo; I wondered if it belonged to the King of Nevada for transporting himself and his servants or was rented every time one was needed? For that matter who was driving the thing?

As you can see my mind was whirling off on many different tangents as possible thanks to my barely controlled panic.

* * *

As I unlocked my front door and entered my house I prayed wildly for a random act of God to have brought Amelia home early. Perhaps she'd fallen ill or hadn't been needed past lunch...but no the house was empty save for me and Diantha the demon. And judging from the ease with which she'd entered my house carting my many bags of baby items I'd been right on the money concerning the strength and ability of her spell casting.

Damn novice witch.

I directed Diantha to my old bedroom and she dumped the bags in there and then came to watch me pack my suitcase. I looked in my wardrobe and tried to pack according to practicality, I doubted I would need anything pretty, I wouldn't likely be attending any balls or dances while I was there- not that I had much dancing time left to me anyway- from what I could tell my baby would be directing my movements in a few months or so. I packed a pair of boots, deciding to travel in the runners, jeans, t-shirt and jacket I had on. I packed two pairs of loose fitting track pants, several tops, some jeans and a few peasant dresses with high enough waists that I would be able to wear them when my stomach popped. Most of my toiletries were already packed into a small toiletries bag; it had been a lazy solution after I'd got back from Rhodes. It also meant that I had even more space for my make-up, which, since I'd started dating, I'd somehow acquired a lot of. I didn't bother taking that with me; I didn't think anybody in Nevada would care how I looked.

They certainly didn't seem to care how I felt.

I toted my suitcase out to the kitchen and grabbed the notepad from beside the telephone, I put the pen to paper a few times before I could decide what to write.

_Amelia,  
_  
As good a beginning as any.  
_  
Mr Cataliades and Diantha came for me while I was shopping in Shreveport for my baby. Felipe de Castro would like to see me in Nevada and they are taking me there now. I'll hopefully be able to call once I get there, please take care of the house while I'm gone and don't do anything crazy _('such as coming after me' I mused to myself) _I'll __hopefully__ be home before the baby is born. Tell Jason I love him and to please set up the nursery if it's not bad luck.  
I have to go.  
Your friend,  
Sookie Stackhouse xoxo_

I swallowed nervously and stuck the note to the fridge, looking around my living room one last time and wondering if I would ever see it again. This small farmhouse had been home to Stackhouse's for over a hundred years, but I couldn't even guarantee that my baby would ever see it.

Or that I would live long enough to see my own child.

'Stop thinking like that' I scolded myself, 'You've been through worse and survived, and you'll do so again. You'll get home and set up the nursery and your baby will grow up here and when the time comes raise their children here too. You will survive Stackhouse'

"Okay" I announced to Diantha, "I'm ready"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Let me know what you think, read and review.

* * *

The inside of the limo was spacious, with black leather seats and a minibar. I tried to settle back against the comfortable upholstery, but I couldn't help but look out the tinted window to where the world of Bon Temps was passing me by. I drank in every little detail, like a glutton I feasted on the images of friends going about their day. I saw JB du Rone wandering down the street in his work uniform and being eyed hungrily by two middle aged women. I saw Halleigh Bellefleur stepping out of a cafe with Terry Bellefleur, whom since the wedding she'd taking to like a fish to water. I felt my esteem for her rise at that act of kindness, I'd always cared for Terry, his troubles aside, he was a good man who'd always had a kind word for me. Thinking of him my mind strayed to Merlotte's.

"Dammit!" I cried out suddenly remembering an important fact. Mr Cataliades looked up from his book and Diantha from her hand-held game.

"Miss Stackhouse, what's the matter?"

The concern in his voice was evident, and I felt a little sheepish at having broken the silence of the luxurious limousine.

"I am sorry Mr Cataliades, I just realised that my purse is still at the bar...it's not really important, I have cash on me"

He didn't seem to hear me, shaking his head; he sighed and checked his watch. Pressing a small button on the arm of his seat, the divider between the driver and us lowered, to reveal a rather human looking man behind the wheel.

"Turn at the next right and pull into the parking lot" he instructed the man before raising the divider again. Feeling somewhat of a nuisance I tried to play down the importance of my belongings, though it would give me some small comfort to have my purse in my pocket. He simply ignored my arguments,  
"Miss Stackhouse, I'd rather you go to Vegas with some form of identification upon you" he announced and I promptly shut up, realising that if I wanted to make a run from the gambling centre of America, I would need my driver's licence at the very least.

Somehow, the limo managed to fit into the employee's parking lot at Merlotte's, though it stood out like a fairy at Fangtasia. It was the after lunch lull and when I threw my telepathy into the bar, I sensed Holly, Danielle and the usual alcoholics already soused enough that I felt dizzy just touching them. No Sam however, which meant he was in his trailer for one reason or another.  
Sighing I undid my seatbelt and climbed from the limo, bracing myself as I walked over to the trailer and banged my fist on the side of the wall.  
I heard something spill and a muffled curse, and, because I was still a little pissed off at Sam, I took a small amount of pleasure from it.

* * *

In all the activity of the last few days, it seemed an age ago since I'd violently kneed Sam in the groin. He didn't seem to have forgotten though, it may have been the vampire blood, or my own strength, but when he opened the front door I saw that he was still moving pretty carefully. I winced, wondering if that slowed him down any during bartending hours.  
When Sam saw that it was me, his irritation went through the roof, to the point where even his strawberry blonde hair seemed angry at me.  
"What do you want, Sookie?" he demanded rudely.  
Knowing that I was partly in the wrong, I decided I would be as polite as possible.  
"I need to pick up my purse" I explained sweetly. He raised an eyebrow at me, silently asking why I hadn't tried the office first, where I'd left it last. I kept my face pleasant, with the same smile I had during a slow day at work. Mumbling under his breath, Sam turned and stomped back into his trailer and I awarded myself a point, having knowing that Sam wouldn't leave my purse where it could have been snatched, even when we were arguing we had more respect for each other than that.

He stomped back to the door where I'd been waiting patiently and shoved it towards me,  
"Here" he grumbled rudely and I took it silently, sliding it into my jeans pocket and turning to go.  
Suddenly his hand shot out and gripped my arm tightly, I cried out in surprise and turned back, expecting to see him wounded or something terrible. I saw him looking over my head to where Diantha had stepped out of the limousine and was stretching her long limbs.  
"Sookie," he whispered urgently, "You tell me what's happening right now!"  
I'd hoped I wouldn't have to.

"I've been summoned by his Majesty to Vegas" I explain quietly, swallowing when I saw the devastation on Sam's face. Clearly he was jumping to the worst conclusion,  
"But you and Eric are married!" he reminded me hopefully, "Felipe can't touch you"  
I sigh and rest my hand on his arm, "I don't think Eric and I will be married for much longer" I tell him,  
"We've had a severe falling out and...I can't see it being easily remedied"  
"Find a way to remedy it" he orders me, stepping down to my level and glaring at the expressionless Diantha,  
"Whatever you have to do...Sookie, Eric is the lesser of the two evils"

Gee, because I couldn't have figured that out on my own. I'm about to say as much to Sam when he freezes, a look of utter disbelief on his face. So slowly I can hardly believe he's moving; Sam lowers his head to my neck, where there is a gap between my skin and my clothes and sniffs twice. I can see the exact moment he realises my condition because the look on his face makes me want to reassure him he's not the father. But clearly the fairy scent reaches his nostrils, because when he raises his eyes to meet mine he had a world of shame in his blue depths.  
"Sookie...cher," He pulls me to him in a crushing hug and I see that our argument's all but forgotten, he holds me for so long that I delve into his head and see the reason why.

Sam Merlotte is saying goodbye to me. He recognises Diantha as a demon and knows there is no way to keep me from being taken in the limo. He can smell the fae I'm carrying and doesn't believe that my baby and I will ever leave Las Vegas alive. When I step into that limo, it'll probably be the last time he ever lays eyes on me. In a few months, perhaps not even that long, my face will appear in the newspaper and I'll be listed as missing. There may be a search for me, the police will do their best, Eric and the other Area Five vamps might even feign grief and join the hunt, but my body will never be found. When Sam Merlotte is old and grey he'll remember the telepathic barmaid he once counted among his friends, and who but for a few wrong choices could have been a lot more.

Shows what he knows.

I push against his shoulders and raise my head high,  
"I am sorry for our disagreement the other night Sam" I apologise politely, "When I get back from Vegas we'll hopefully sit down and have a good long talk, but as it is I reckon I'm running late for my appointment with the king"  
I give him a quick farewell kiss on the cheek then skip over to where the limo is waiting, I scramble in and the driver pulls out, when I look back Sam is watching the car, and I swear I see something of a proud smile on his face.

* * *

A/N- It's hard trying to find a way to get Sookie and Sam's relationship back to friends and friends alone.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Just a linking chapter, I still dont own any of the characters

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time our plane touched down in Vegas. As I'd assumed, the limo had taken us to the closest private airport, at which point we'd boarded a charted jet and flown. There'd been human entertainments set up in the plane, DVD players and music and I'd forced myself to watch a nice period romance, though my thoughts had flown elsewhere once I'd realised the main hero and heroine were both long haired blondes. Some part of me hoped that it was a surreptitious (I'd brought myself a Word-A-Day calendar last Christmas, certain that Arlene had no intentions of upholding her annual tradition) message from Eric to reassure me that he would come to rescue me, as the hero himself was doing in the movie. I doubted it though, even Eric wouldn't have had time to discover and counteract the king's plan, and I wasn't one hundred percent sure he'd want to, not after the mess I'd made of his present one day prior.

Boy did I regret potentially pissing him off right now.

* * *

Another limo, it couldn't possibly be the same one, was waiting for us on the runway. Along with two burly bikers that I knew instantly were were-wolves. I hesitated at the bottom of the stairs and looked behind me to where Mr Cataliades and Diantha stood. I could tell from Diantha's expression that she hadn't known about the addition to the entourage, which made me feel very vulnerable all of a sudden. Though, I reasoned logically, Victor Madden and Felipe de Castro wouldn't bring me all the way to Nevada just to kill me on a runway, not when they could have done the same with a few bullets and saved themselves the costly expense of two limos and a jet ride.

I then recalled the long list Eric had given me of people who liked me in my current state of living and breathing and this made me feel slightly better. Especially when one of those people and his niece took protective stances in front of me as we moved closer to the open vehicle,

"We're extra guards for the woman" Bikie One grunted, he was the taller of the two with a long mane of scruffy black hair, as opposed to the shorter red haired mullet man.

"Of course" exclaimed the diplomatic Mr Cataliades, "How kind of His Majesty to consider such protection! If you would care to take the front of the vehicle while Diantha and I seat in the back with Miss Stackhouse, we'll be on our way"

Bikie One and Bikie Two simply grunted their assent, giving me a once over and clearly thinking I wouldn't be any great threat. They slouched to the front of the vehicle and gave the driver- a human- the scare of his life when they piled in with him, while Diantha packed my suitcase into the trunk and Mr Cataliades bundled me into the back. He patted my hand reassuringly,  
"Rest assured dear, they won't get near you"  
I throw him a quick smile and then sink into the upholstery.

* * *

Despite everything, or perhaps because of it, I must have dozed. But I started awake the moment we reached the heart of Vegas, cause even through tinted and double glazed windows the lights from the buildings and the noise of the traffic filtered through. It was my first time in Vegas and even I wasn't immune to the amazing scenery. I saw pyramids, the Eiffel tower, the Colosseum, hundreds of wonders and thousands of tourists.

In the very heart of the city we pulled into a circular drive, a circular drive of a large round tower. As Mr Cataliades helped me from the car, I looked up, craning my neck to see to the very top.  
It was a silver hotel, obviously not real silver otherwise vamps wouldn't go near it and at the very top level, a round balcony with large curved spikes jutting out at equal gaps.  
When I stand directly under it I realise that it's a sun.  
A silver casino with a sun at the very top.  
Felipe de Castro was laughing at the world.  
Had Eric done something like that I would have found it brave and funny.

For a moment I imagine myself standing on the sun balcony in the evening, looking down on the world of flashing lights. Eric steps from the bedroom to stand by my side; he's wearing a golden crown and reaches out to me. For a moment I start back, look at his wrapped parcel and worried that it's a matching crown, however I see immediately that it's too small, and it's moving.  
Curious I step forward and remove the first fold of the black velvet. Gasping as the package moves, frantic now I rip the velvet away and stare in shock,  
A baby lying wrapped in gold satin, sleeping peacefully.

I come back to earth when Diantha stomps past me carrying my bags; closing my eyes for an instant in regret I follow them into the building.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I own nothing and am almost done setting the scene

* * *

When I stepped into the foyer, my bravery turned into foolishness. I laughed out loud, breaking the reverent silence. Mr Cataliades and Diantha turned to look back at me, wearing expressions of understanding and exasperation, I blush realising that I'd attracted the attention of the passing tourists and tour guide. The camera wielding, high socked tourists' glare angrily at my rudeness, I hurry to keep step with Mr Cataliades as we move further into the gothic church.

Because that's exactly what the foyer of the hotel looked like- a church.

Large bluestone walls rose high and disappeared into the darkness, the only light coming from flaming torches, bouncing off the polished floorboards and pews pressed against the walls. In the middle stood a pulpit with a clerk standing behind it, he glances at me with brief annoyance and then looks up again more intently this time. He's a clear broadcaster so unfortunately I hear his thoughts,  
_  
'Young, tanned pretty faced blonde with big tits, this must be the woman Mr de Castro wanted me to watch out for'  
_  
Yes I know everyone's entitled to their own opinions, particularly in their own head but I'm getting mighty sick and tired of my hair and breasts being the main description for the numerous people searching for me sight unseen. Then again, I muse, _Southern_ or _politely mannered_, isn't something that can be seen and not heard.

"Mr Cataliades, Miss Diantha and Miss Stackhouse I presume?" he greets pleasantly and I hang back, happy to let my guards/protectors handle the small details. I look around the large room curiously, surprised by the lack of doors or space; certainly it appeared more spacious on the outside.

Then I hear a loud grinding noise and turn towards the source, my eyes going wide as I see small portion of the wall, about ten feet begin to move aside, reminding me of the sliding doors in supermarkets. The tourist's go mad; taking photos like an alien had landed in the middle of the foyer. A bellboy steps through the gap and I crane my neck to see a hallway with dull gold walls and plush scarlet carpeting, the door remains open but the tour guide is quick to advise the tourists that it a strict no-go area.

"Of course while the main entrance to the Mira Casino and Hotel of the prestigious Felipe de Castro is open to the public, unfortunately the entertainment and hotel areas, all five star and boasting world renowned luxuries are kept from the public eye and are rather exclusive"

I listened with half an ear, somehow managing to feel curious, then I sense the clerk at my arm,

"Shall I escort you to your suite mademoiselle?"

I smile at him politely, from what I can tell he didn't seem too wicked, his head was full of the usual professional thoughts, determined to do as his boss asked of him.

"Thank-you"

With that he leads me across the foyer, past the tourists, some of them raising their cameras to snap my photo assuming that I must be someone important to be staying at such an exclusive hotel.  
Well I am, but not in their world.

* * *

As we pass over the threshold I look to where the wall had slid into- and I had guessed correctly, here the stones were thinner, acting as an outer layer for a metallic surface, probably full of wires and other electrical things.  
A plain surface but dark and complex underneath.

Just like Felipe de Castro himself.

The carpet was as plush and as soft as I imagined it to be, it was probably the best carpet in the world, made somewhere in Tibet by blind monks or something just as extravagant.

Nothing but the best for those in Felipe de Castro's favour.

No doors either it appeared, halfway down the hall we stopped and faced a blank wall, with the sounding of a bell it slid open, revealing an elevator. I was led on and the clerk waved a card before a panel. It flashed green and we began to move up, I looked at the buttons and found them to be long with explanations. The day spa had an entire floor to itself, as did the swimming pool; sporting area and the casino had three!

I guessed that the higher we rose the more exclusive it got; I was starting to feel fidgety as my ears popped. I wondered how much longer we had; there was no indicator in the elevator when suddenly we came to a slow halt. The elevator opened and we were in a short hallway, only three metres between us and an intricately decorated dark old and gold fringed door. I looked about curiously, wondering why there wasn't any other door; I figured this one must open to a hallway. The clerk waved his card at a panel where the door knob should have been and it swept open.

I stopped three steps into the room.

"Where am I?" I demand, looking to the clerk furiously. Fortunately I could tell that he was surprised by my lack of knowledge.

"Felipe de Castro's private suite," he told me politely, "As I was instructed, you shall be staying here with him"


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

A/N- Read and Review tell me what you think.

* * *

"Uh ah, no way" I look to Mr Cataliades, "You tell me there's two bedrooms here right now or I'll personally lead every Fellowship member I can find into this place"

The clerk stuttered in confusion, "Well...of course, this suite contains seven bedrooms, one bathroom and this large receiving area"

I could see that. Three walls of the room were windows; the room was sparsely furnished, with a throne at the north end. It was a high backed, heavy chair, with no velvet or any decorations but a throne nonetheless.

Three plush red lounges were at the south end, positioned for socialising.

It wasn't a room designed for human comfort, vampires standing for hours with as much ease as they were sitting. The room was white, what walls there were, doors, carpet, all pure white.

It was disorientating. I tiptoed around curiously, ignoring the clerk as he spoke to Mr Cataliades and Diantha. I caught something out of the corner of my eye, and moved to where three doors stood. The one in the middle I presumed was Felipe de Castro, the one to the left could be Victor Madden, the one to the right had my name on it.

My name.

Written in cursive in black lettering, proclaiming to the world that it was where I was staying. I wondered if Victor Madden or Castro felt any sense of satisfaction as they painted my name onto that door, I would put money on that. Heck I'd be willing to bet that it was done with as many witnesses around as testimony to their power.

Sighing I opened the door, preparing myself for the mother of all gothic interior designs.

What I found instead was a bedroom straight from a pornographic set.

Red and pink were the colours of everything in the room. Right down to the light bulbs. The bed was shaped like a heart and I could feel the future tears I would cry as I rolled around on the red satin sheets trying not to fall out. A love seat by the large double glazed window was pink velvet and appeared to have a storage facility in the cushions. I didn't even want to know what was in there. I had a dressing table without a mirror, which I wondered over, until I lifted my head and found a long mirror on the ceiling.

"Thisroomisridiculous"

I looked over to the doorway where Diantha stood, observing the room with wide-eyed disbelief. I knew my expression had to match her own,

"I'm married and pregnant, I certainly won't be needing a room like this" I declare, hoping my voice carried to the clerk and Mr Cataliades. Diantha simply shrugged.

"Atleastitsfarawayfromtheothervampswhomightwanttodoyouharm"

From that I assumed she meant the younger vamps, the ones with less control who might find a vulnerable fae blooded telepath sleeping next door simply too great a temptation.

I had to hope that Felipe de Castro had better sense than that.

Diantha came further into the room and dumped the usual hotel paraphernalia on the dressing table, swipe card, map, room service menu- for humans and vamps, and a brochure regarding attractions of the Mira Hotel and Casino. Then she turned on her heel and disappeared.

I knew that was her way of leaving. I counted to three then took a deep breath, knowing that I was alone.

For now at least.

* * *

I stepped cautiously into the main room, looking around to ensure my safety, even though no vampires would be awake yet. I grabbed my bag and, not letting my guard fall at any time, carried it back to my room and set it on the bed. Then I began an internal debate over whether to unpack or not.

On the one hand I didn't want the inconvenience of living out of my bag, scrounging around for clean clothes everyday, on the other I didn't want give the impression that I planned to stay long enough that I'd need to find a place for my clothes. I deliberated for five minutes before deciding to see what his Majesty had to say before I went any further.

Perhaps this was all some display of power to remind Eric to toe the line.

No one could say that I wasn't an optimist.

* * *

The last rays of sun had just left the sky when I heard the first sounds of movement outside my room. I was curled onto the loveseat with a book in hand, trying to ignore the hard cushions. It wasn't much in the way of comfort but I'd already tried the satin sheets and discovered that they were too slippery and cold for anything other than lovemaking. Looking over the top of my book I focused my gaze on the door, wanting to be ready when they came in. I heard several voices and doors opening and closing. Casting my mind out, I found ten gaps.

Ten vampires in the room and twenty minutes later I found about twelve human minds. Not half-human or supernatural but full blooded human.

I could only assume that the hotel organised blood donors and fangbangers for its clientele ala Pyramid of Gizeh style. I scanned the minds, hoping for a familiar mind or an ally, all I found was adoration for the vampires in front of them and desire to be fed from.  
I hopped from mind to mind, always leaving before the biting started and focusing on the images I could find, piecing together what I could to help my situation.

As I had assumed Felipe de Castro and Victor Madden were outside, along with a vampire whose name I thought was Sandy and a few more I recognised from the coup they had staged on my front lawn.

No vampires that would care if I was drained in a hotel room in Vegas with my unborn child vulnerable inside me.

I hated them all in that moment.

* * *

Around midnight, when I was long past antsy. A quiet voice reached through my door,

"Sookie, come here please"

I started and looked around, wondering if I had really heard the invitation (for invitation read order) or if my mind had simply collapsed on itself and I was now mad.

Oh the hell with it.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled open my bedroom door and stepped into the proverbial lion's den, looking around for the King of Nevada and Louisiana. He was sprawled across his throne, managing to be both casual and resplendent at the same time, beside him, leaning against the wall and watching my every move with a smirk across his face that I just wanted to slap off him was Victor Madden. The blood donors had been thrown out of the room and the other well-fed vamps were in various positions scattered throughout the room.

Fixing a smile on my face I swept across the still pristine white carpet and stopped before the throne, bowing low to the King.

"Hello again, Your Majesty" I greet politely, rising, channelling my grandmother to the nth degree.

"Thank-you so much for inviting me to your lovely hotel"

He doesn't reply but continues watching me, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, suddenly, so quickly that I don't register his movement he's standing before me, bending over me and placing a finger on my chin to look into my eyes.

And, I realise with horror, to better expose my neck to his fangs.

Nobody in the room moves a muscle and I don't even dare to breathe. So the sound of the elevator echoes throughout the room. I can only pray for a cavalry, preferably of Fellowship members or even my great grandfather returned from the unreturnable land of Fae. My hopes rise as I hear the clerk that had attended me protesting loudly,

"Madame...I really must protest, you are not on the li..."

The door to the receiving room bursts open loudly and a woman dressed extravagantly in a gown that Scarlett O'Hara couldn't have pulled off marches into the room,

"Oh nonsense..." she trills laughingly, "I..." she stops and feigns surprise and relief.

"Sookie darling..._there_ you are!"

I find myself smiling for real this time, "Hey Pam, here I am"

* * *

A/N- Tell me what you think


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Read and Review. Sookie's ex is about to make an appearance

* * *

I'd never been the one to initiate physical intimacies with Pam. I'd always waited for her to hug me or take my hand, but right now I wanted to run into her arms and kiss her on the cheek.

She sashayed forward with her long violet dress of hooped lace and taffeta, her hair was done in a tight knot at the nape of her neck and she was more dressed up than I had ever seen her.

She stopped a step away from me and curtsied deeply,

"Your Most Revered Majesty, forgive me. When Sookie didn't meet my master for their prearranged dinner tonight he worried and, when he couldn't find her, sent me to you to ask for your assistance"

She threw an affectionate smile at me and came forward to peck me on my nose, sliding an arm about my waist and patting me gently on the stomach.

"But now I've found her it appears all our worry was for nothing"

I dared to glance at the Felipe de Castro and Victor Madden, they were both wore expressions of shock and annoyance on their faces. Clearly they hadn't expected Eric to rally so quickly, perhaps he'd felt my mood spikes and had sent Pam running after me immediately.

Then I had a brilliant idea,

"Perhaps I could borrow your phone, Pam?" I ask, feigning innocence,

"Just to ring my husband and let him know that I'm perfectly fine"

"Husband?" Felipe de Castro raised an eyebrow and looked to Victor Madden with, probably fake, surprise,

"I was made to believe that you and Eric were no longer married"

Pam, ever so slightly, tensed, but I decided to play the blonde Southern waitress act.

"Of course we're still married" I protest, making sure my confusion showed,

"I gave him the knife and he certainly hasn't given it back"

Victor Madden glared at me, "But you did destroy a gift from him and sent it to Fangtasia to publicly humiliate him"

* * *

Oh boy, nothing like knowing that an entire situation is your own fault to make you regret past actions. I quickly decide to lie my butt off,

"I did return a gift from Eric" I began, my mind switching into overdrive, "However; we did organise to have dinner tonight to reconcile..."

"Perhaps reconciliation is not what Eric Northman had in mind" Victor Madden is ever so quick to suggest, "Perhaps he wanted to end his association with you"

A little unlikely seeing as there had been no dinner planned, at least to my knowledge, plus Eric had already ended his association (for association see; frequent and enthusiastic sexing and the occasional date) for me the night before. So I scoff at that, before I remember my manners,

"I don't think so" I tell him politely, "Eric and I are still quite happy with one another and I can't see that changing in the immediate future"

Pam gave me another peck on the nose, and stroked my hair like a mother proud of her daughter, although when I thought about it I could technically be her step-mother.

* * *

Felipe de Castro didn't seem content to let matters rest however, he pressed his fingers together under his chin, "Yet..." he mused thoughtfully, definitely aware that everyone was hanging onto his every word, "You are pregnant, clearly with another man's child"

I blush with misery at that statement and look to Pam for help. Obviously reading my distress signals enough to be physically affectionate with me tonight, she steps forward and lowers her voice, not that it means much in a room full of vampires.

"Unfortunately Sookie was captured during one of the recent wars and was unwillingly got with child at that time"

His Majesty nods as if it's not news to him, he'd probably put the pieces together when Victor Madden had reported the incident of the smashed cradle to him. Then I recall that I'd smashed that cradle beyond recognition, unless Eric told him what the object had once been, and I doubt Eric would have been that foolish, there was no way he would have known about my condition until ten minutes ago when he smelt it on me.

"Unwillingly!" Victor Madden puts a hand over his heart as Sandy stalks from the room, my eyes watch her as she opens the door and slips through it, I inch closer to Pam, my gut telling me that I'm not about to like what's coming next.

"How shocking, particularly when we have the father here to claim his unborn babe"

For a wild moment, I think that Bill Compton has once again lied to me, that he and Niall didn't kill the two fae that tortured me. As you can guess this put fury in my heart and a sickening pit in my stomach. I feel like throwing up and place a hand over my mouth just in case. Against my will my eyes fly to the door, savagely hoping that if the two fae are here that the vampires smell them and devour them immediately.

The person who steps through the door however is even more shocking.

"Quinn?!"

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- I own nothing (he he he, another spanner in the works)

* * *

Quinn marches into the room, his six ft and muscled, olive skinned glory causing pangs of loss in my heart. I'd been sad to break up with him, but there had simply been too many strikes against us and frankly I didn't want to come after his mother and sister.

Yes it's selfish but true, not that my conscience doesn't lecture me on being so harsh to a man I could have grown to love. And that I hadn't seen since he'd turned up at my house and got into a brawl with my ex-Bill.

Beside me, Pam hisses and I glimpse at her and then try to see past Quinn's shoulders, looking for the supposed father of my child.

Then it hit me.

"What are you doing here?" I demand of Quinn as he stops just short of me, his arms held out with clear intent to hug me, "You and I haven't slept together since before Rhode's buster, if this was your child I would have given birth months ago!"

* * *

"Is this true?"

Sandy had returned to the room and been hidden by Quinn's bulk, she tilted her head and looked up at him,

"Because Quinn and his sister swear the child is likely to be his" she smiled in such a manner as to chill me to my bones, and both of Pam's arms wrapped tighter around me, I placed my hands atop hers over my stomach.

"Well I _swear_ it's not" I glare at Sandy, "Ya'll wanna track down a Bible I'd be happy to swear on it"

Quinn raised a sceptical eyebrow, "Then where is the father babe?"

I stared him down, "Dead and gone" I say in clipped tones, wanting to give the impression that he'd died by my hands. Perhaps a little fear would set the tiger straight, he only gave me the winning white toothed smile that I'd once found attractive and turned to Felipe de Castro bowing elegantly.

"Your Majesty, I give my word that the child Sookie Stackhouse is carrying was fathered by me. And might I beg your indulgence and have her remain at the Mira Hotel while she is pregnant, I'll be glad to cover any and all expenses regarding her"

* * *

"No!" I shout down any remark that the King of Nevada might have made, and try to struggle out of Pam's restraining grip.

"Quinn you are not the father of my child, the last time I saw you Bill was doing a spectacular job of kicking your arse and the only person I was sleeping with then was Eric!"

He flinches at the last statement, having likely known that Eric and I were doing the deed but there's a difference in having it thrown in his face.

Pam shifts her hold on me and then pinches me when I go to speak again,

"Sookie darling, regardless of the obvious flaws in the tiger's statement, nothing is going to be decided tonight, better that tomorrow you ring Dr. Ludwig to come to Vegas for a paternity test"

Then somehow managing to curtsy and manipulate me into bowing at the same time, she sent us both gliding across the floor into my room, slapping the door shut behind us and whirling to face me before I could even register that we were out of the receiving room. Naturally I opened my mouth to deny every word that had come out of Quinn's but she rolled her eyes,

"Yes Sookie, of course I know that your child isn't the child of the tiger. Setting aside the fact that he wasn't allowed into Area Five after your marriage to Eric, Eric himself told me how strongly you smelled of fae"

I sit down on the bed in a huff, crossing my arms like a petulant child

"Then why is he saying he is? If he wants me back he couldn't be further from his goal then he is now"

Pam was making her way about the room with interest, looking at the hideous design and grinning as she sat down on the loveseat,

"From what Sandy said- and the way that she said it- I assume it would have something to do with his family. Perhaps Quinn's mother has caused trouble again or his sister..." she shrugged with enviable nonchalance.

Yes that made sense, perhaps Mrs Quinn had escaped from her mental asylum again and needed to be taken care of by the vampires. I could feel pity for him if he was forced into this situation such as I was, but if I had to choose between himself and myself and my child- he was a dead man. I took a deep breath and then braced myself for the inevitable question,

"Pam" I can barely speak the words, "Where is Eric?"

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- Where's Eric? Read and Review.

* * *

I'd possessed my soul with patience since Pam had sashayed into the Mira Hotel. Waiting for her to tell me where Eric was, to tell me to pack my bags because he was downstairs in his Cadillac, keeping the engine running. Now I could see that wasn't about to happen, and I just couldn't keep the question inside me any longer.

Pam jumped to her feet and crossed to the small stereo standing beside the dressing table, turning it onto a radio station playing love songs and up loud. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, she lowered me onto the floor and pressed us both against the wall by the bed, as far from the ears of the other vampires as possible.

"Eric is still in Shreveport of course. No..." she gave me a stern look when she saw my mind jumping to conclusions,

"The moment Amelia knew where you'd gone, she drove to Fangtasia, found Eric's home address and told him the minute he woke. Eric wanted to come after you immediately but Bill, Amelia and I explained his folly to him, were Eric to leave Area Five, Felipe de Castro could accuse him of negligence and taken his position away from him. That would leave him without any power with which to bargain for your safety and in fear of his own life, for without Fangtasia it would be an argument as to whom is of more value to the King of Nevada. He is a savvy businessman who does well for those he serves, but you are a human telepath who would be at de Castro's mercy, able to be used as a blood donor for his favourites and his whore. As long as he's in Shreveport, he is able to keep you as his wife and have some strength behind his claim"

I'd expected there to be a fair bit of wheeling and dealing behind Eric's absence and, while he was still in Shreveport, he was doing so to protect us both.

"So he's not angry at me for last night?" I ask cautiously, and she smirks,

"You know that cradle was handcrafted by nuns in France, with some of the best material in the world being used for those blankets and sheets. Eric had it flown on a private jet overnight for it to arrive onto your porch, just for you to make it into kindling"

I flush and feel defensive, "He and I were fighting" I explain, fidgeting.

"Yes, but when you had the cradle sent back to Fangtasia, Victor Madden ordered Eric to open it in front of him. And that was when he and Felipe de Castro saw the possibility of gaining you for themselves"

I blush at my own stupidity, and wondered if I couldn't use the pregnant card to ease my humiliation, certainly the hormones weren't my fault.

"Eric didn't call me to warn me" I'm not sure if it was a question or an accusation but Pam decides to treat it as both,

"He couldn't, Madden deliberately kept him in his office all night, drinking and talking, he was worried that if you found out what had happened you would flee to the were's for protection and that would cause issues for them"

She sniffed disdainfully at that and I smiled, resting my head on her shoulder. Even though he wasn't here with me, the thought of Eric working hard to ensure my survival was comforting.

* * *

Then I felt Pam tense.

"Sookie" she leant away from me, "Perhaps you should shower and wear some perfume, the smell of fae is..." she didn't finish her sentence but her fangs ran out. Quick as I could, I leapt to my feet and grabbed my toiletries from my bag, hoping like hell I wouldn't have to go through the main area to find the bathroom. Using her hand to cover her mouth and nose, Pam pushed past me in her wide dress and ran her hand along the bedroom wall opposite the window. A small part of it slid aside to reveal a small white ensuite, with a nice long bathtub. Murmuring my thanks, I stepped inside and tried to slide the door shut behind me, it would take some getting used to. Fortunately though it appeared to be the only entry into the bathroom, it seemed I wouldn't have to worry about being caught in the nude by Felipe or one of his cronies.

Accidentally anyway.

The bath was deep enough so that I was able to submerge myself fully, and I found some scented shampoo and conditioner under the basin, judging by the dust it had been there since Felipe had moved in. I made a mental note to buy all the scented scrubs and lotions I could, hoping they'd cover the smell of my baby. As it was, tonight Pam would have to be content with me smelling faintly of lavender and jasmine. I stood in front of the gilded mirror as I towelled off and put on my pyjamas, presuming that I wouldn't be called on again tonight. I was just brushing my hair when I realised how de Castro had figured out about my current state.

Sure Victor Madden had seen the wreckage of the cradle, but that had probably been beyond recognition, however it may have tipped him off and when Felipe de Castro had stood next to me he would have smelled my baby growing within me, the same way Pam obviously could.

When I swayed on my feet and realised just how tired I was, I decided this could wait till morning, or whenever I woke up. Sighing as I rolled my shoulders, I picked up my things and trudged back to my room, Pam had already turned down the sheets and was seated in the loveseat, playing with one of those jelly toys that move every time you tried to grab it firmly.

She saw me looking at her and held the toy up smiling,

"Do you know what this is Sookie?"

Seeing that grin of hers I figured I'd been wrong and shuddered, "No and I don't care, goodnight"

She flicked off the light and watched as I settled down to sleep, "Goodnight telepath"

I rolled around on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position as the satin sheets chilled me,  
after about five minutes I gave up and settled down.

"Hey Pam?" I called into the darkness,

"Yes Sookie?"

"How long are you here for?"

"Until you are returned to your little house in Bon Temps...Eric's orders" she added hastily.

You have no idea how comforting I found that.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Sorry for the delay, Quinn's actions are explained in this chapter

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling disoriented. I scanned the room for Pam before I remembered that she was probably long dead in her coffin, hidden somewhere in the city I hoped.

I stretched and shivered against the satin, still not comfortable even after a night trying to sleep in between the sheets.

That didn't matter though when I had a sudden case of morning sickness.

I rushed to the bathroom, struggling frantically to slide open the hidden door and made it to the bowl just in time.

_Nothing_ wakes you up faster than morning sickness.

Brushing my teeth twice, I washed my face and tried to figure out my movements for the day.

The great thing about being held by vampires is that they all have to sleep sometime- usually once the sun starts to come up. I remembered Bill's maker being up during the day but I had to assume she was a one off.

Or I could be really, really screwed.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted my musings before they could start down a truly dark path. Both curious and cautious, I padded across the carpet to one of the few doors in the suite with a knob and cracked it open, outside stood a maid in black and scarlet livery. A quick scan of her mind showed no harmful thoughts, just a bit of interest, so I let her in.

The cart of hot breakfast wasn't a deciding factor in _any_ way.

She wheeled it into the centre of the room, looking about curiously, she couldn't have been much older than me but that and our sex was the only similarity between the both of us. Her hair was bottle black and her eyebrows were virtually non-existent, she was shorter than me but was skinny enough to either be a model or a poster girl for anorexia.

"Your breakfast Miss Stackhouse" she lifted the cover off the tray with a flourish, revealing a wonderful bounty of eggs, bacon, orange juice, pancakes, anything I could possibly desire. I was pleasantly surprised remembering my stay in the Pyramid of Gizeh where human needs had been a stray after thought and the food really substandard. I thanked her kindly and went up a notch in her opinion; apparently she'd had some unpleasant encounters with fangbangers assuming they were better than everyone else, just because the vamps fed off and fucked them.

I could sympathise with her on that.

She handed me a clipboard with the bill attached,

"Mr Quinn asked that you be placed on his account" she explained politely,

"Just sign here"

My good mood upon seeing the breakfast evaporated, and I dug my nails into the board.

Damn that tiger must have worked quickly, I wondered if Eric had an account at the hotel I could switch to, or even pay my own way.  
Thinking of Eric gave me an idea; I scrawled my name at the bottom and then added a little something extra.

She didn't bother checking my signature until she was in the elevator, but she was still close enough that I could read her mind and find out just how high her opinion of me had soared.

Giving a six hundred dollar tip will do that.

If Quinn was so determined to make himself the father of my child, perhaps putting a nice big hole in his pocket would make him reconsider.

* * *

I sat down to breakfast and cleared everything on the plate, eating slowly however to avoid another case of morning sickness and because I wasn't sure how I was going to spend the day. I had looked around my bedroom but I didn't find any evidence that Pam had left me Dr. Ludwig's number, nor did I know it off the top of my head.

Disheartened I got dressed and decided to do some exploring, either to see the gambling centre of America or at the very least, more of the hotel I was staying in.

Grabbing my cranberry red jacket and slipping my purse into my pocket, I hurried across the main room of the suite, terrified that a vampire might be lurking in the corner and yanked open the front door.

Catching Quinn just as he was about to knock.

I recover from the surprise first.

"No one's home" I sneer, ducking under his arm and heading for the elevator.

Unfortunately he follows me. Lumbering into the confined space just as the doors are about to close, and even though its childish I make sure to step as far away from him as possible, hitting the button for the reception area. He ignores this and holds up a coffee cup,

"Just the way you like it babe"

I raise an eyebrow and look at him askance, "Yeah and after I finish pregnancy and breastfeeding I might drink it again"

He lowers the cup and I feel a brief stab of guilt for being rude, then my stomach flutters and I place a hand over it, certain it's my baby.

"You're not going to make this easy for me…are you babe?"

I reluctantly focus on my conversation with Quinn, "No I'm not" I agree,

"And it serves you right for going along with Felipe and his goons, saying you're the father of my child when any supe idiot with a nose will know that the father is a fae"

His eyes widen at this information and I can tell he's running through his list of fairies, trying to figure out who he is.

"Claude" he decides finally, not even making it a question.

Oh I wish I'd had the chance to jump Claude, I would have climbed his body like a jungle gym. Plus with his looks and my manners, our kid would have been unstoppable.

"No," I tell him, "And frankly I don't see why I should tell you anything. I only hope Eric gets his hands on you at some point"

* * *

The elevator stops and I get off before my unchristian dig hits my conscience, I turn in the hallway uncertainly, put off by the symmetry and finally figure out which way to go. I walk quickly, but I hear Quinn behind me, catching up. He's clearly not finished with the argument.

"Do you honestly think that I would be doing this if de Castro hadn't forced me to?"

He grabs me by the arm and spins me around just as we reach the door to the lobby, it slides open but neither of us moves. He stares down at me with a fraction of the resentment I had been showing him, which is still a gracious plenty.

"My mother got out again" he tells me and I know immediately how the story is going to end.

"This time she found a local vamp club and attacked a vampire and his meal, she got herself killed for the trouble. My sister was trying to find her when Madden got there and he had her taken back here and locked up in the basement. I offered to go back to the pits to pay off whatever debt they hit me with this time…but de Castro would have none of it. He told me that news had reached him that you and Eric were fighting and he suspected you might be pregnant. He told me that if I claimed to be the father of your child- which could render the marriage contract between you and Eric null and void- he'd let Frannie and myself go"

Once more I feel a rush of pity for the man, forced to always risk everything to save his dependant family, never having the opportunity to live his own life.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to drag me into this though" I tell him,

"The night you and Bill fought, you as good as said you would be the only man who would love me, even though I don't feel the same I would never have done this to you"

He flinches and I see the hurt written on his face, I open my mind and search through his, finding that he'd cherished the hope that I would understand and perhaps forgive him for what he was doing, maybe even love him again one day.

"That's because you're lucky babe, your family would never ask you to"

I shrug, "It doesn't matter if they did or not…I would find another way. That's the difference between you and me Quinn; I will always try to find another way"

With that I turned my back on him and marched out into the lobby.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- Read and review,

* * *

Quinn didn't follow me, which was good because I didn't want him to be a part of what I was about to try, especially if his sister's life was on the line. I reached the desk and encountered the same clerk from yesterday, he greeted me just as politely if not a little hesitantly.

"Hi" I begin smiling my nervous smile, "I was hoping you could find a number for me?"

He nodded,

"Of course," pulling out a pad and pen with a flourish; he waited while I gave him everything I knew about Doctor Ludwig. I thanked him politely and then opened my mind and latched onto his own. Trying to look as casual as possible I headed over to the main doors of the hotel, expecting to 'hear' him panic and call me back every step of the way.

I held my breath until I reached the front gates of the Mira Hotel before I realised I was in the clear and exhaled. Feeling dizzy with relief and clutching the wall for support- gaining me funny looks from tourists- I got to my feet and made a run for it, not stopping before I was a long, _long_ block from the hotel.

I sank onto a bench and rested my elbows on my knees, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm my racing heart and prevent another round of morning sickness.

I had just escaped from the Mira Hotel and Casino.

* * *

If I caught a taxi to the nearest airport, I could be home by dinnertime.

I allowed myself to fantasize walking through my front door that very evening, Amelia running to give me a big hug, dinner being on the table and I would be able to spend the night sleeping in my own bed.

Before Felipe or his goons caught up with me again.

I couldn't kid myself, if I escaped now I might not even make it out of Sin city before some supe got me. Not only my life but Eric, Pam and possible even Jason's might be in danger.

As much as my heart was begging me to run and never look back, I had to stay in Vegas.

The thought of returning to the hotel right away was too depressing. I dithered on the park bench wondering what to do when a tour bus pulled up to the curb. I watched it for a few seconds before I reached my decision, standing and patting my pockets to find my purse, I got on the bus.

The tour guide was the one selling tickets, he looked above the head of a couple of Japanese tourists and grinned when he saw me. For a moment I panicked, running through my list of acquaintances to see how I knew him, then I saw an all-too-familiar leer on the guide and realised that we didn't know each other but he wanted to know me in the biblical sense.

My morals refused to let me flirt when I was pregnant, not that I'd been all that interested in flirting with strangers beforehand. I simply paid the money for a day pass and found two seats to myself up the back.

I kept my telepathy in tow and listened attentively to the tour guide, who- when not being a sleaze- managed to make the facts of Las Vegas interesting. I didn't have a camera on me, but for the day I was just another tourist. Just another normal person on holiday with loved ones waiting for me at home.

I saw every possible sight and departed at a few stops, buying the usual cheap bright souvenirs and other paraphernalia, even helping other non-English speaking tourists with their shopping. I became lost in my own fantasy and enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

It wasn't until I noticed that the clothing of the people changing that I realised how late it was. I was leaving a casino with a sweet Italian family that had adopted me for the day; I looked around for a clock and saw that it was just on ten o'clock. Sighing I waved goodbye to my new friends and stepped into the street, trying to hail a cab. I had only done it once before, but Vegas was a tourist city so I didn't have too long a wait.

The cab driver was a butch older man who didn't want to make conversation, which was fine with me, I was exhausted by the activity of the day, I wanted nothing more than to have a nice long bath and crawl into bed.

The cab stopped suddenly and the driver turned in his seat to look at me,

"You sure you gave me the right address darl face?"

I'd been daydreaming about my bath so I blinked and stared for a few seconds before I replied,

"Of course" I blush in embarrassment, hearing his opinion about women with Southern accents,

"The Mira Hotel and Casino"

"Well this is the place" he told me gesturing and confused, I slid over the seat and looked out the window, into darkness.

For a moment I thought I was looking at an empty lot, and then I saw that the hotel was there, but there wasn't a light on in the entire building. Even the large ornamental gates to the casino were shut.

Cautiously I paid the driver and stepped from the safety of the vehicle. Across the road and to either side of the casino were bright lights and loud tourists, making me feel even more alone and vulnerable as I approached the dark edifice.

At the gates I looked around for a way to get in, not sure of what I would do otherwise. Quinn's mobile number might still be in my cell, but that wouldn't do me much good, it was sitting on the loveseat in my hotel room. Then I saw the bell on the side of the gate, with the speaker above it. Eagerly I headed over, juggling my numerous bags and pressed it until I got a response,

"Yes...?" a disinterested voice came out over the speaker,

"Hi" I greeted, trying to sound confident, "My name is Sookie Stackhouse, I'm staying in the hotel...might I please come in?"

No reply, all I got was static. Close to tears, I readjusted my bags and tried to figure out what I would do...more than anything right now I wanted to call Eric and hear his voice.

"Sookie! It's me"

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Sorry

* * *

For a wild second I think that its Eric coming towards me in the darkness, my heart skips a beat and I was considering scaling the gates to jump into my big Vikings arms.

"Babe, where have you been?"

My heart fell so fast it landed in my stomach and I almost felt sick with disappointment.

Quinn reached the gates and fiddled with something, I heard a distinctive beep and they began to slide open. I stepped through and pushed my bags to him before he could hug me,

"Wait!" he called as I began marching up the driveway, "Sookie, where have you been all day?"

"Out," I tell him, "Not that it's any of your business...but I spent the day being a tourist...I thought it might be nice not to have to deal with annoying tigers or evil vampires for one day"

Quinn marched over until he towered over me, "You should have told someone...Madden had the whole hotel locked down when they realised you were gone and when Pam turned up this evening..."

He broke off suddenly and fear coursed through my veins,

"What's happened to Pam?"

He was speechless for a second but that didn't matter, I was running as fast as I could, hitting the empty foyer and getting through to the hall before the door even fully registered my presence. Only the knowledge that I couldn't make it up over twenty flights of stairs made me take the elevator, but my purse fell to the floor as I struggled to get the swipe card out. It snapped in half as I ran it over the pad, but it read and the doors closed, I swiped at my eyes lest the tears overflow.

I wondered what I would have to do to save Pam- like Quinn I might be backed into a corner, but unlike him I would have to find more than one way out of the situation.

* * *

I was shaking with fear and my legs felt like jelly by the time the elevator door finally opened, I all but crawled from the compartment and had to take three deep breaths before I could stand. I was in the hallway and everything seemed disjointed and confusing.

Before me the door stood ajar, and I marched into the room.

A hideous scene before me.

A bloodied vampire lay on the floor, not moving, around her stood several vampires all with instruments of some form in their hands.

"Pam!" I cried her name and rushed to her side, kneeling in her blood and automatically putting my fingers to her wrist to search for a pulse. I stopped myself but I kept hovering my hands above her body, trying to think of some way to discover if she was still alive, for lack of a better word.

"Miss Stackhouse" Felipe de Castro stood over me, covered to the ankles and elbows in blood. I hated him more in that second than I'd ever hated anyone in my entire life,

"How lovely to see you have returned to us"

I swallowed back the bile in my throat and looked up into his eyes,

"Why?!" I put as much force as possible behind that word, but the King of Nevada just shrugged his small shoulders,

"We thought you had run away dear one, and when Eric's child turned up in my suites tonight, she refused to tell me where you had gone"

"She didn't..."

Beside me Pam moaned ever so weakly, perhaps trying to tell me something, perhaps just in a world of pain. Unsure, I continued what I was saying,

"She didn't know where I was, she was in the ground by the time I was up"

Victor Madden gave me a hideous smirk, "Is this how Louisiana vamps care for their humans? Letting them wander around without the slightest knowledge of their whereabouts?"

"I wasn't aware I had to run my movements past a committee" I snap back at him, my anger making me irrational,

"You certainly gave me no warning last night that I wasn't allowed to leave the hotel, I didn't think playing tourist in Vegas for a day would cause so much havoc, otherwise I would have stayed in my room, but how was I to guess the rules when you gave me no indication that I was a prisoner!"

I see a spark in Felipe de Castro's eyes and realise that I'd struck gold. I was the property of Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five and this fact was probably well known in the vampire world, because he and I were bonded with a marriage knife, according to the vampire laws- as I understood them- for Felipe to have me hear against my will would be against the rules.

The same rules that made Felipe de Castro King of Nevada and Louisiana.

Sure, if I were to run home right this second, he could 'summon' me right back with no more than a phone call. But if he were to hold me prisoner, than another vampire could accuse him of breaking the law and perhaps cost him his crown.

Thank goodness for the Great Revelation and vampire democracy- or dictatorship, however they were running their system it might be about to work in my favour.

"Of course you are not a prisoner Miss Stackhouse" Felipe tells me sweetly, his every word a god's honest lie.

"But we must ask from now on that you keep up informed of your movements so that we do not have reason to be concerned when we awake to find you gone"

In other words, try this again and you'll sure as hell be sorry.

* * *

"Fine" I tell him simply, shrugging my shoulders like it's no big deal,

"Now, I'm going to need some help getting Pam to my room- and a couple of fangbangers...losing all this blood will have made her mighty hungry"

"Of course"

A quick glance to Sandy has her opening her mobile phone and dialling, Victor Madden picks up Pam with as much care as I'd pick up my morning newspaper. I follow him to my bedroom and he dumps her on the bed with enough callousness to make her moan again.

"Thank-you" I tell him through gritted teeth, he leers to show that my opinion means squat with him, I turn my back and perch beside Pam on the bed, silently dismissing him, just to get on his nerves. Then I remember something,

"Wait!" I call him back, and he spins on his heel with muscles so tense I don't have to read his mind to know that he longs to rip my heart right out of my chest, I swallow,

"Has the clerk found Doctor Ludwig's number for me yet?"

He gives me a sickening smile, "Unfortunately no, she is no longer listed, it may take him some time"

Take him some time my foot; this is good old fashioned stalling. The longer they can keep up the ruse that Quinn is the father of my baby, the longer they can keep me here as Eric's unfaithful wife.

I think some very unchristian words about them all as he leaves, and say a few of them out loud as my phone rings. I get up very carefully so as not to disturb my wounded and likely hungry vampire as she lies on my bed. I answer my phone with a curt, "Yes, what!"

"Sookie" a voice whispers quietly, "It's me"

* * *

A/N- Maybe its Eric this time, no?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- Read and Review

* * *

"Bill"

Mixed feelings regarding my first boyfriend rise within me. On the one hand he's a lying backstabbing bastard that deserves to die a slow agonising death, on the other he nearly died fighting for me during the recent fae wars.

And by this time, I would have been happy to get a call from anyone back home, heck even Arlene.

Well, maybe not but you get the point,

"Bill, how are you?" I ask eagerly, I hear a grunt of the other line,

"Never mind how I am...what happened to Pam? Eric has been catatonic with pain since he woke this evening, he has not even left his coffin"

So Eric sometimes slept in a coffin, interesting, I remember how in Rhodes he slept in a bed, but that information could be filed away for another time.

"She got tortured by Felipe and his vamps" I reveal to him, a little shamefaced. He hisses before I can explain further,

"Torturing the child of one of his entourage without provocation, surely not even His Majesty is that arrogantly daring!"

"Well" I swallow on my guilt and chew my lip,  
"It wasn't entirely without provocation, he was torturing her in the hopes that she would reveal where I was"

He is silent for an annoying length of time, "And where were you Sookie?" he asks in a very unhappy tone,

"I was in another casino eating dinner with an Italian family"

"_Sookie Stackhouse!_"

For a usually quiet and soft-spoken guy, Bill Compton sure can holler. I held the phone away from my ear, flinching at his tones, for about three minutes he keeps up a steady stream of castigation, and I smartly keep silent. Finally he runs himself down,

"Sookie my dear, please do not be as foolish as to treat this like a holiday, you are a prisoner of the King of Nevada in every sense of the word. Personally I was stunned when Pam reported in last night and told me that, contrary to our assumptions, you were being kept in his hotel room rather than a dungeon"

"I know that" I tell him, "I went out today to see how far their willing to play the charade of having me here as a guest. I know now that I'm gonna have to tell them every time I so much as step outside, although if I'd known what they were going to do to Pam I wouldn't have left my room at all"

"If we had known what they were going to do to Pam we would have tried to prevent it" he retorts and his voice is laced with enough displeasure that shoddy phone reception can't cover it. I lean back against the loveseat, looking up as Sandy swans into my room, bringing a gaggle of stereotypical fangbangers with her. I don't bother to cover the mouthpiece of my mobile, let Bill Compton hear every word, at this point it can only help,

* * *

"Are they all free of infection?" I enquire and she seems stunned that I would dare ask such a thing. But I wouldn't put it past her to feed Pam a human with Syno-AIDS, thereby weakening my only guardian. "Of course" she answers, innocently and I reply just as sweetly,

"Then by all means, you can have your dinner first, Pam certainly wouldn't mind, it'll be easier for her if they're already bleeding anyways"  
Her expression turns sour and I award myself a point against my captors,

"Thank-you, but I'll have dinner outside with the others"

She grabs the arm of one of the fangbangers and swans out of the room again. I'd activated my telepathy during our conversation and found that the rest were clean, as far as they knew anyways.

I wave them over to Pam, and the bravest one crawls onto my bed and leans over her, exposing still healing puncture marks on his neck, like metal to a magnet, Pam latches on and begins feeding as fast as she can. I raise the phone to my ear again,

"Okay she's gone" I tell Bill and I swear I can see him nodding at the other end of the line,

"I am afraid I must go also" he tells me and my heart falls just a little bit, "But rest assured, we are doing everything we can to get you returned to us as soon as possible"

"Anything I can do to help?" I offer, glad to be of assistance when I was the primary benefactress in the plot. I sense him hesitating,

"Unfortunately Sookie, no, we have to assume everything we say is being listened to. If I were de Castro I would have your every word recorded"

"If you were de Castro, the King of Nevada wouldn't be such a prick" I state, hoping that unchristian dig went straight to Felipe's ears.

"Yes well, until tomorrow my dear," he says, taking his leave.

"See you Bill" I sigh, feeling lonely, even with five fangbangers and Pam in the room,

"Tell everyone I miss them, particularly Eric"

"I would assume he already knows" he hangs up before I can reply.

Eric probably does already know, but it never hurts to hear someone cares about you.

I should know.

On my bed, Pam is recovering quickly, making an all-too-familiar noise and starting to pull at the clothes of her third or fourth meal for the night. Not wanting to be in the audience of a part of Pam's colourful and unusual sex life. I grab my toiletries and nightclothes and head into the bathroom, assuming that the fangbangers were too focused on their encounter with a real vampire to want to try and sneak a peek of me while I was in the bath. Yes it was late, yes I might be exhausted after a long and trying day, but damn there was nothing better than a nice, long bath to ease a troubled mind. Also I'd bought every different scented item I could get my hands on today, and planning on coming out of that bath smelling so strongly of each and every one that a vampire could press his nose to my stomach and not be able to smell my fairy baby.  
Damn if I was going to give those vamps the excuse to take a chomp on me.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- Read and Review it lets me know what to do. I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

By the time I've soaked every part of my body in the tub, rubbed, poured and massaged every scented lotion into my skin and wander into my bedroom, Pam has glutted herself on the fangbangers, sent them away and was in the process of changing my sheets, which were covered in all varieties of bodily fluid.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me as she tucks the sheets under the mattress, using hospital regulation tucks,

"Guilty" I tell her, putting my toiletries away and readying myself for the mother of all apologies,

"Honestly Pam, I am so sorry, I had no idea I was going to cause such trouble, or else I never would have gone out today"

"That's okay Sookie" she tells me with calm efficiency, starting to put my bedroom to rights, although I assuming housekeeping has already been in today and I'm not that messy a person to begin with, so there isn't much to do. Presumably keeping everything tidy is a habit she picked up after decades of cleaning up after Eric, who I'm betting has never picked up after himself in his life.

Men.

"I was rather hoping you had managed to escape" she looks up at me and for some reason I find myself blushing, like a naughty child who had forgot to take out the trash,

"Well I would have..." I mumble, "But I figured I'd just be dragged back here anyways"

"Yes" she sighs agreeing with me, she sits down on the loveseat with a ladylike posture,

"Even if you were to go into hiding, perhaps with the weres or other supes, the ramifications on anyone who has ever known you would still be dire"

I flinch and decide that it had been a long enough day for me, whatever other trouble I was going to cause could wait until tomorrow.

When I climb onto my bed, I realise that Pam had swapped the satin sheets for plain old cotton, and even graced me with a doona,

"I got them for you last night after you fell asleep" she explains as I go to thank her,

"I believe it would be best if we start de-sexing this room as soon as possible"

I couldn't agree with her more, gratefully I sink beneath the doona, curling my knees up to my stomach, instinctively protecting my womb. Pam hits the lights and the room is thrown into darkness,

"How are you, Pam?" I ask quietly, "Really?"

By the light that filtered through my bedroom door I see her shrug,

"It wasn't as bad as it looked Sookie," she says in a nonchalant tone,

"They were more interested in creating visual wounds than actual damage, knowing that humans panic more over things they can see and touch than what they have to imagine"

Well thank-goodness I'm a plain old human then, rather than a vampire who might only become interested in their friends health once their life is on the line.

"Goodnight" I tell her primly and in the dark I see her smile,

"Goodnight little human"

* * *

Despite the wonderful comfort of sheets that I don't spend the night slipping and sliding on, I still wake early the next morning. Although early for me is anytime before noon, but this time I was woken by a knock on my door.

Being a lovely sunny day outside, I figured I wasn't in too much trouble,

"Come in" I called to the person and the maid entered with another large breakfast cart.

This wasn't the same maid as yesterday however, I assumed that after my heavy tip yesterday, the job of bringing me breakfast must be going around the hotel staff. Curious I awakened my telepathy to search her mind, only to find that I couldn't.

For a moment I panic, thinking that I had just allowed a vampire into my room, before she walks directly into the path of the sun and I realise that while she is a supe, she's definitely not undead.

She catches my eye and winks surreptitiously, taking the lid off my breakfast to reveal a mouth-watering selection, taking the clipboard she approaches me, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she does.

To reveal pointed fairy ears.

Fairy ears! Interested by the turn of events, I sign my name and leave another large tip, I'd decided on eight hundred this time, giving her extra for revealing her second nature to me, and look over the bill to see if there is any message for me.

"Thank-you..." I hand the clipboard back to her, a little disappointed, she grins at me (fairies are always cheerful, even in battle)

"Claudette" she supplies as if I'd been asking for her name, I brighten immediately.

"Thank-you Claudette,"

"Have a nice day ma'm"

With that she twitches her little fairy butt right out of the suite, leaving me grinning like a cat in bird cage.

Claudette- the name of Claude and Claudine's young, dead sister. Not likely the name of the blonde fairy that just served me, but obviously a message from my friends that I wasn't alone.

* * *

The breakfast tasted extra nice that morning.

I wasn't willing to allow a repeat of yesterdays actions, so after breakfast, I decided to be truly decadent and have another bath. But there is only so long you can soak in a tub for and I was left wandering around my bedroom, bored out of my skull.

Whoever knew that captivity could be boring?

I decided to read the hotel pamphlet to see if they had any activities going on inside the Mira Hotel and Casino, I supposed I could always give gambling a go, but after a lifetime of frugality, I doubted I would be able to bet much more than five dollars before the nerves set in.

Then I remembered the hotel day spa. I'd never gone to a day spa before; I looked down at my plain nails, and dry hands. Curiously I picked up the menu of services offered by spa and wondered if I could allow myself to spend my money in such a way.

Before remembering that all expenses I racked up in the hotel were going to Quinn and or de Castro's bill.

Oh, this was going to be fun- and if they still wanted to be the father of my baby after this and my host at the hotel, then I would be willing to bet that they weren't dealing with a full deck, as it were.

Quickly I picked up the phone and dialled the in house number for the spa, it picked up on the second ring,

"Hello, Mira Day Spa" the woman on the other end greeted me,

"How may I help you today?"

"Hi" I returned brightly, "My name is Sookie Stackhouse, I was wondering if I could make an appointment?"

"Miss Stackhouse..." obviously my name meant something to her,

"Of course, come in whenever you like"

"Thank-you" I hung up and grabbed the menu for room service as I left the suite.

I had been wrong before; I was going to give new meaning to the term 'decadent'

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- Sorry I took so long to update. It only takes me three hours to write a chapter but sometimes its hard to find a spare three hours.

* * *

Who knew there was such a thing as eyelash perming?

Who knew they'd charge twenty bucks for it?

I certainly hadn't before today, but after my eight hour spa session there was very little left about the world of pampering decadence that I didn't know about.

I'd had all sorts of lotions rubbed onto my skin, I'd been wrapped in plastic and bathed in several tubs all containing different exotic mud or 'natural' ointments. Truthfully I didn't think God had created half the 'natural' things that I had experienced that day, but I wasn't complaining.

I'd had treatments I had never heard of before in my life and some I couldn't have because I was pregnant. I'd had every stray hair plucked from my body and several women who'd seen every inch of me as they rubbed stones, loofahs and other unrecognizable objects over my skin.

Who knew looking beautiful could be so exhausting?

* * *

I was reclining on one of their massage table having an 'aura cleansing' when Pam found me, it took me by surprise at first because I'd lost track of the time and she'd greeted me with a quick slap on my derriere.

"Oh if only I'd found you first instead of Eric and Bill" she moaned as I struggled to remove the cucumber my eyes,

"I would have fucked you senseless"  
I blush furiously and toss the lotion covered cucumber at her, I miss of course and they land on the floor, to be scooped up instantly by a maid. I feel guilty at that and make a note to tip her later.

"You're in a good mood" I note sourly, starting to tingle with my latest treatment, not even entirely sure what was supposed to be happening.

She grins and throws her hair back over her pastel green tracksuit, complete with white penny loafers.

"Fidel de Castro was irate after your statement last night...apparently some of the vamps were visiting from other states and word has got round quickly that His Majesty is breaking the rules. Our kind has overthrown rulers for far less"

I sit up so quickly, I nearly head butt the beautician, "Does this mean I could go home soon?" I ask breathlessly, wondering if I could possibly be that lucky.

I wasn't.

* * *

"The vamps in question are gathering around Eric, Sookie dear. Not openly, but Nevada spies suggest several have contacted him so far. Were you to be released, Fidel would hold no leverage over Eric- no reason for Eric and the Area Five vamps and supes not to challenge his _now_ tenuous hold"

Sulking I slip from the table, wrapping the soft towel around my body. Pam and I start to head towards the change rooms where I'd changed when a now familiar clipboard was placed before me, barely scanning the bill I signed and left another ridiculous tip.

Pam smirked, "Passive aggressiveness suits you well, dear one. Both Madden and tiger are infuriated with your spendthrift manners"

I giggle, burying any feelings of guilt I might once have felt. "Perhaps you and I could go to the casino...I've never gambled before"  
Picking up my top and handing it to me, not even bothering to feign polite modesty she blatantly watches as I get dressed,

"I'd be glad to teach you how to play all those games, Sookie"

I roll my eyes at the double entendre, "Don't teach me too well Pam, I don't plan on winning any money"

"Then what is the point of playing Miss Stackhouse?"

We both spin around to face Victor Madden and Sandy, standing inside the door.

* * *

Neither Pam nor I move, but I sense her tensing as they both approach. Clad only in a t-shirt and my underwear, I feel my human weaknesses strongly as Madden stops only a foot from me.

"His Most High Majesty Fidel de Castro is greatly saddened by the misinterpretation of the visiting lieges of other states which occurred last night- now would not be the time to test his patience...or his wallet"

I feel my ire rise and raise my chin bravely but stupidly, "Is that a piece of advice or a threat? If money is such an issue for the king, I'm sure my husband Eric would be all too happy to cover my costs"

Sandy hisses and Madden bares his teeth as me, even as Pam comes forward. She might have been outnumbered, but I would trust in Pam's ability to hold her own.

"Just remember not to push my master too far" Madden warns, ducking his head and pressing his nose into the strip of exposed flesh between my top and panties, he sniffs deeply and beside me Pam growls loudly, her fangs running out.

Grinning he withdrew, licking his lips and his fangs,

"My that little fae of yours is coming along nicely...I can't wait to meet the lovely fragile babe"

* * *

I stand tall and proud as my grandmother would have done, not letting either vamps see an iota of weakness as they dart out the door...I count to sixty, giving them enough time to get out of earshot.

Pam catches me as the strength body, cradling me close as I shake violently in her arms.  
_  
'Eric!' _I find myself screaming silently as tears course down my face, wishing my telepathy went both ways or that our blood bond would work over the hundreds of miles.

I hear a rustling noise; Pam releases me and slips her hand into her green jacket, withdrawing with a big envelope. She hands it to me and, eager for the distraction, I tear it open, my eyes struggling to focus,

'Sookie,'

It reads in crabbed handwriting,

'It's me'

* * *

A/N- Tell me what you think


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- Forgive me, from the moment I read the name Felipe de Castro my thoughts flew to Fidel, sorry I made the Freudian slip of the fingers.

* * *

'_Don't do anything stupid'  
_  
It isn't Eric.

I know from that line alone that the writer of my letter is not Eric. Though he usually does speak bluntly, in fact he seems to enjoy it; I know he would never speak like this to me. His words would be more formal, he would tell me not to be foolish or rash. He wouldn't risk insulting me by suggesting I would do something stupid.

"Who wrote this?" I whisper the question to Pam as we inch along the hallway, delaying for as long as possible. She shrugs her slim shoulders, "Read on and find out" she advises and I scowl at her.

_'The vamp is doing what he can to help you, so are the were creatures, for what help they are...'  
_  
I lower the letter in my hands and tilt my head back to the ceiling, closing my eyes and whispering a quick prayer. The rude insulting tone, the obvious disregard, could I be so lucky?

_'Claudine will have wanted me to protect you, so I'm going to rescue you. I'll write you again soon._Claude. The twin brother of Claudine and the older brother of the deceased Claudette. The arrogant, egotistical, obscenely rude fairy- in more ways than one.

Claude'

"Why didn't he go back to Faery, when Niall closed off the gates between the worlds?" I ask Pam, stunned. She shrugs again,

"I have not spoken to him, from what I know...he turned up to Fangtasia and asked Eric to deliver this to you"

And far be it from Claude to give anyone an explanation as to his actions. Even when I had been helping him to prepare for his return to Faery we hadn't spoken much, in fact apart from a few brusque orders I don't think we'd spoken at all. I didn't even know whether to be shocked or touched that he was delaying or giving up his chance to return to his home world all together and that he was helping me to boot.

Hopefully I will be able to ask him one day.

* * *

I fold the letter and go to tuck it into my back pocket before realising my mistake. Regretfully I hand it to Pam, who folds it more than I would have thought possible and rips it into tiny shreds, so that even if their lives depended on it, Felipe and his vamps wouldn't be able to put the letter back together. She slips the little pieces into her jacket pocket and gives me a small smile.

I can't help but feel a little disappointed that I've been at the Mira Hotel long enough to start destroying any contact I have with the outside world.  
And to know that it's absolutely necessary.

Unable to delay any longer, I step into the elevator and face Pam,

"Madden called my baby a fae..." I place both hands just above my womb, "He smelled my child and knew it was a fae"

Pam nods reluctantly, "The scent both you and your child give off is unmistakable Sookie, even if it were to be born with fangs the entire supernatural world would know that it was a fae"

"Felipe knows this?" I'm not so much asking her as stating a fact, but she nods again, confirming my worst fears.

"I was never going to be able to have Dr. Ludwig prove this though was I? Felipe is just using that as an excuse to hold me here"

Pam looks up at the screen, watching as the numbers went higher as we passed the floors,

"Yes" she answers churlishly, not looking at me.

I take this all in and try to reach a sensible conclusion, though the sheer reasoning behind this elaborate plan is beyond me. Giving up I spin on my heel and lean against the elevator wall, weary from the day's activities.

"Pam..." I wait for her to look at me, "Why?"

* * *

She sighs to show how put out she is by my questions, "Felipe de Castro is-presumably- afraid of Eric..." she holds up a hand when I make to interrupt, "Let me explain. Eric is older than Felipe by a good few millennia, his powers are stronger and, according to legend, his maker already had some years on him when Eric himself was made. During his years in Europe, Eric amassed great support from the royalty there, he developed contacts and allies and was privy to more secrets than Felipe de Castro could ever harbour. Though Eric shows no desire to be a king in America, he was offered kingship over his homeland and several others as well, despite his contentment at serving royalty as a Sherriff in Louisiana, the sheer respect held for him in Europe is not something Felipe can forgive him for. Where Sophie-Anne saw it as a powerful weapon for her arsenal, de Castro sees him as a potential threat"

I let the information sink in, now able to join the elusive dots.

"So, I'm here to keep Eric in his place" I surmise, wincing when the elevator bell dings and we step off to find ourselves staring at the door to the King of Nevada's suite. Before we go in however, Pam wraps an arm about my waist and presses her mouth to my ear,  
"Never underestimate your own attractions my dear little telepath"

With that we push open the door and walk into Felipe's receiving room, to find it full of vampires and three non-vampire supes. I blink rapidly in shock,

"Amanda? Dr. Ludwig?"

The goblin and her were driver turn to face me, Dr. Ludwig grinning triumphantly,

"Hello Mrs Northman"

Beside me I feel Pam moan and know immediately that she doesn't see this ending well.

She and I are in perfect accord on that.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- Sorry for the delay. Got wrapped up in other things

* * *

My first reaction at seeing Dr. Ludwig and her driver standing in the middle of Felipe de Castro's suite was shock, and then as I turned to look at Pam it became dread.

Pam's jaw was set and her eyes burning as the goblin and her were driver approached me with wide grins on their faces.

"Hello Ms Stackhouse" she greeted, her voice high and, seemingly, excited.

"How de do" I replied, giving my wide, nervous grin to both of them, habit alone keeping me polite.

Of course, this _was_ what I had wanted. I'd prayed that Dr. Ludwig would come and run tests on my baby, prove that I was carrying the child of a fae, but that had been before my confrontation with Madden. Now I knew the truth and Dr. Ludwig's life was a pendulum that could swing either way depending on which path she took.

I knew I had to warn her somehow.

"I'm here to run the paternity test you requested," Ludwig announces and beside me, Pam hisses.

I just smile all the wider, "Of course, if you'll just follow me to my bedroom- with Quinn..." I add spotting him among the vamps and throwing him a pleading glance,

"We can get started right away?"

* * *

For a moment I think Quinn is going to refuse, I see him standing near the throne of de Castro, his arms folded across his chest and his mouth set in a disapproving line. However he relents and pads across the room to join us, whether because he'll be getting out of a room of potentially angry vampires or because he feels he owes me, I'm not quite sure. Honestly I didn't really care, I just knew we'd probably need a witness for the test and he was simply the least repulsive of the bunch.

Bowing to Felipe, Quinn promised we would return shortly and our party was herded by a furious Pam into my bedroom. I was barely through the door when she slammed it and hit the radio, turning the music up loud enough to cover our conversation.

"What are you fools doing here?" she snarled, looking pretty frightening to me, but Ludwig and her driver didn't even flinch,

"Running Sookie's paternity test of course," she stated innocently, holding up her medical bag,

"As she requested"

I frown at this and shake my head in confusion, "No I didn't, I never managed to call you"

"You're endangering all our lives by being here" Quinn pointed out, towering over the goblin, but she only grinned wider.

"I'm taking away the only reason the King of Nevada has for keeping Sookie imprisoned here, if he continues to hold her after tonight, it will be considered an unlawful act and he risks being arrested for his crime"

If only it were that simple. I found myself dreaming of swanning out there, laying the test results at Felipe's feet and being home in time for breakfast tomorrow morning. But I knew that wouldn't be happening,

"You're assuming I'll still be alive tomorrow night" I press my hands over my womb to protect my innocent child, "If Felipe runs out of reasons to hold me...what's to say he won't kill me?"

"He'll have to step over my ashes first" Pam tells me, patting my arm tenderly. It's probably one of the most reassuring things she's ever tried to say to me.

"And then what?!" I ask, admittedly becoming slightly hysterical.

"That won't hold him off for long and I have no chance of outrunning him"

My pregnancy hormones kick in and I find myself tearing up,

"By coming here you've potentially killed my child"

* * *

"I had a child once," Ludwig tells me, and I gasp in horror at the use of past tense, Southern superstition making me clutch my stomach harder, as if I could actually reach my child and hold him or her in my womb.

"A little boy who was killed by one of Felipe's entourage when I refused to come serve him" she looks up at me with furious eyes, "So now I come to wreak my revenge on him"

At my expense.

I know before I even open my mouth that it would be foolish to reason with her, but it won't stop me from trying.

I never get the chance though, because at that moment, Pam freezes beside me, her eyes going wide. I turn to her in confusion and see her silently mouth a name.

_Eric_

Then the door to my bedroom crashes down and Madden storms in with Sandy and a troupe of vampires in tow. Pam drops into a defensive crouch in front of me, Quinn hesitating only a moment before joining her.

"Traitorous bitch!" Madden snarls at her, "Your master will never see you again!"

He lunges towards her and she leaps into the air meeting him halfway and sinking her teeth into his face, landing before the Nevada vamps with a mouth full of flesh. I stumble backwards in surprise and nearly trip over Amanda, who is partway through changing into her wolf form. She bowls into two other vamps, staggering them.

But there are two more and they rush forward to grab me even as I try to run to the bathroom, I look around for a weapon but I can't see anything.

I resort to screaming and kicking out with my legs as they drag me from the room. Even as I'm struggling to break free from two ridiculous strong vampires, I see the suite is emptied of vampires and can hear battle noises below me.

Lightening cracks from nowhere above our heads and I flinch as they drag me to the elevator, and despite everything, I find myself wondering if that is the smartest idea? Surely the attackers would have the sense to be waiting below. As the door closed, one of the vamps, a tall dark male, pulled out his mobile and hit speed dial.

"Majesty" he breathed quickly, "Have you arrived at the safe house?"

Judging from the response I assume Felipe has, and I can't help but feel contempt for the man.

There would be snow on the hilltops of Hell before Eric would let his vampires go to battle without him, but Felipe was all too happy to run and hide while his entourage died.

Coward.

"What shall we do with the telepath?"

I tense at that question and struggle some more. Then the elevator jolts and comes to a stop, the lights cutting out. Thrown into darkness I manage to break the distracted vampires grip on me, and though I have nowhere to run, I crawl as far away from them as I can.

Then from the darkness above me I hear a familiar voice,

"Sookie!"

My eyes go wide,

"It's me!"

* * *


End file.
